No Substitute
by Starran
Summary: The world is filled with Pokevoid, humans with the powers and abilities of pokemon. Miyya is a snivy, moving over to Kanto to help her brother. However, after a strange twist of fate, she becomes twisted into a godly game: The Aether Game. Accepting OCs.
1. Act I: Game Start

Hi, all, welcome to **No Substitute**, my new original story. It's an OC submission, but I will only accept OCs through the forum (link on my profile). NoSub is about a world of Humanoid-Pokemon, a species that have the body and habits and needs of a human, but the powers, needs, and instincts of a pokemon. (See forum for more details).

Here, you will meet Miyya, a snivy who had lost the ability to evolve. Because of a large twist of events, she begins competing in a godly game, the Aether Game.

Rated **T** for violence, mild language, blood, and suggestive themes

Genres: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Mystery, Family, Friendship, General

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Claimer: The plot and concept of No Substitute belong to me, as do Miyya, Finn, Emma, Ace and those mentioned in the first part. OCs will be showing up later on and credit will be given then.

* * *

><p><strong>No Substitute<strong>

_By Starran_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>?- March 7<em>_th__, 2109_

The room was dark, thin beams of sunlight that escape through the small slits in the window curtains light the conference room dimly. Inside rested a large, round table with seven futuristic steel spinning chairs with plush white seats and armrests. The table was steel like the chairs, icy cold to the touch, complimenting the freezing air that filled the room. As the clocks ticks past and the sun begins to set, the chairs become occupied, one by one, files being tossed onto the table, either with prestige caution and carefulness, or with carelessness or laziness. Seven faces faced each other in the round table, the room darkening with the setting of the sun.

When the final seat was filled, the meeting began.

A flash of light flickered in the middle of the table, and soon, a hologram shot up, revealing a round object filled with uneven splotches and lines: Their world. The room was too dark for faces to be seen, so all eyes rested on the hologram. One continuously drummed his fingers on the cold surface of the table, another laid back lazily in his chair with his feet improperly set upon the same table, rocking back in his chair. A girl set off a devious smirk, snickering to herself at her teammate's sheer stupidity, she thought, and another girl just sat still in her chair, unmoving with her hands on her lap and her eyes fixated onto the projection in front of her, silent.

Each of the seven members had five files splayed out in front of them, some twiddled with the ends impatiently, and some stared at them with obvious interest.

Finally, one stood.

"Good morning, if you would all like to start, I will call role." Hissed an impatient, icy voice coming from a girl on the farther end of the table, with cold puffs of breath visible with every word she spoke, her furry, snow white and blue hood hiding her pale face.

"Oi" Several eyes turned to a young man only two seats away from the cold girl. He sat with his back slunk down into his chair and his feet on the table, and his arms crossed and laid out sheepishly on his stomach. A darkly black policeman's hat tilted downwards and over his face. "Who put you in charge?" He asked with a sharp gaze, his voice was calm and unmoved, just like his deep black eyes.

"Ahahaha!" A girl's high pitched laugh rung out through the dark conference room, she looked up at the group with burning red eyes and a small fang poking out on the side of her mouth. She was bright, cheery and had a hint of a sing-song in her voice. "Let's let Vii talk! She has fun doing so, don't you think?" She told the young man, her eyes narrowing to a calmer state, but her mouth still curled up into a playful smirk.

The cold girl held up a hand to the energetic girl. "I can stand up for myself, Saa." She told her, and the other girl giggled. The girl turned to the darkly young man, her glare like frostbite. "Now, shut up, you ratty umbreon, or I'll freeze those damn flames of yours." She told him, and crossed her arms. Slowly, her ice blue tail arose from her backside, pointing to the darkly young man.

The young man looked away from her in a rude manner, sighing and in a futile attempt, brushed a few black shadow-like flames off his right shoulder. "It's not my fault they're there." He said, and faced the girl. "You bratty excuse for a useless goddess of a useless type."

"_You son of a—"_ The girl suddenly rose her arm, and with the sharp sound of cracking ice, a large, deathly icicle shot out from her arm. Without hesitation, she shot her arm at the boy, who removed his feet from the table and sat up in his chair, raising his hand to counter.

"Whoa!"

Two hands caught both of the opponent's wrists in merciless, twisting grips. They stopped, pain sharply shooting at their wrists where the third force had grabbed them, they winced in pain and slowly calmed. The third party released them, and they both collapsed into their respective seats, glaring at the one who interrupted them.

"Come on, guys, we've just started." The young man told the two, a hint of nervous laughter in his voice. "Vii, why don't you take role already?" He told the cold girl. He seemed like the oldest, his dark hair brown and crumples of live green leaves sticking out randomly, tied back into a low, messy ponytail. He sat down, smiling to lighten the mood.

The cold girl growled, and the dark boy shot a glare at her. She stood up again, and looked around, beginning her call, starting with her seniors, not by their real names, though. "Association of Control Member Number 1: Flareon."

"Present!" The bubbly girl from earlier shot a hand up, her red hair bobbing in a fluffy ponytail behind her, she grinned happily at the sudden attention.

"Member Number 2: Jolteon."

"Here" With a grunt, a young man with spiky bright golden hair and electric blue eyes sat up in his seat, now sitting forward with his uttermost attention, grinning. He seemed bright, bold, even a little thickheaded, but to underestimate this young man would be a grave mistake, to be fooled by his idiotic grin and bright eyes.

"Rai, be courteous of your fellow teammates." A soft, angelic, yet chilling voice came from the seat to the left of him. Sea blue hair covered her left eye and bound on the end, ending just over her shoulder. Her small, narrow eyes were filled with devilish thoughts, and her small pink lips smirking slightly as if she were laughing. Her beauty was all visible, but you could tell by the tone of her voice and the pierce in her eyes that she was something much more.

"Member Number 3: Vaporeon." The cold girl glared at the blue haired girl, who let out a small giggle.

"Ah, yes, I'm here." She said, bent forward with her elbows rested delicately on the table in front of her and her fingers cunningly entwined together, tapping each other's light blue nail polish.

"Member Number 4: …Umbreon." You could hear the obvious strain in her voice as she said her rival's species.

"It should be obvious, shouldn't it?" He said rudely, giving the cold girl a sharp glare.

She grunted, clutching the sleeves of her snow blue jacket tightly, as if she was trying not to attack the boy again. With an irritated "Hmph", she carried on.

"Member Number 5: Espeon." She called out, and turned to a small, pink haired girl in the seat next to her blue haired superior.

"Here" She simply said, still unmoving, not even looking up to her underling's face. Her cherry blossom pink eyes gazed forward into nothingness, and her flurry of matching colored hair was straight cut on her forehead, but freely laid just above her shoulders, though under it, she left her hair long and tied in two large pigtails that nearly reached the floor, bound from top to bottom lazily by dark blue ribbon. She was short, and her age seemed no younger than ten, but her appearance and voice were the most mature.

"Member Number 6: Leafeon." She continued, and turned to the young man next to her, the barrier between her and her rival, and also the young man who had stopped their fight.

"Ah, well, here, as you can see." He laughed nervously. You could tell by his posture, expression, and way of speaking that he was laid back, calm, normal. The only thing that seemed abnormal about him were the leaves in his hair and the sharp, leafy tail that flickered about behind him. He turned to look at the girl that called out his name. "And lastly…"

"I know, I know, me." The cold girl said with a huff, sitting back down in her seat. "Newest Member, Number 7: Glaceon." She said, putting her chin in the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the table.

"And that does it!" The mature young man said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we begin our meeting?"

"Gladly."

"Let's!"

"So we shall."

"Hehe…"

The young man nodded with a pleased smile, and picked up one of the file before him. "So, I assume you all have received your participants?"

They all nodded curtly.

He grinned again, flipping through the files. "Ah…" He picked up one, and began to search through it with interest, as the others did to all their files.

A hand rose.

"Vale brother." A small voice piped from the opposite side of the table, and the leafy young man turned, as did everyone else. The soul-seeing eyes of the young espeon girl were fixated on him, her tiny hand raised up. She kept her other hand on the files in front of her.

"Yes, Naiomi?" He responded.

"Is Arceus sure about these choices?" She asked, her hand still raised and her eyes still serious and glaring.

The young man looked down at his files, and paused for a moment, taking his time to think. After a couple moments of silence, he spoke up again. "Well has he ever been unsure about anything? Remember what kind of operation we're running." He said, looking back at the psychic girl.

She lowered her hand, but continued to stare at him.

The leafeon snorted. "Naiomi, stop that, it's rude."

"…" Naiomi stared at him for a few more moments, but then returned to her files, examining each one with interest.

For the next few moments, the air was only filled with the sound of rummaging paper and gentle breathing. Expressions and opinions were kept to themselves, until one member couldn't handle it anymore.

"…Hm…Heh…heehehe…hehehehe!" The slight laughter broke the silence, coming from the young blue haired woman next to the espeon girl.

"Ah, something funny, Calla?" The golden haired jolteon boy next to her turned to her, calmly surprised by her sudden outburst. "It's not every day something amuses you this much." He joked, and the others looked at the vaporeon woman

"Hehe…" She wiped a small tear from her eye, her blue aquatic tail flickering behind her. "…Ah, it's nothing. It's just that… the choices…" She put on an amused smirk. "…They're quite hilarious… are they not?"

"Hilarious or not, they're participants chosen by Arceus." The darkly boy said, turning over a page in one of his files.

"Yeah…" The fiery girl switched out files and continued in another. "But some are so young…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of magenta right in front of her eyes.

_CRASH_

"…"

"Nice counter…!" The electric boy next to the redhead gave her a thumbs up awkwardly, as he had nearly been knocked out of his seat, the vaporeon keeping him steady next to him. He grinned. "…Sanaa!"

There was smoke, and it soon lifted to reveal the fiery redhead standing up from her seat, and hand raised and steaming from heat. She panted, just countering a powerful blast of psychic power. She looked over to her attacker, still seated in her seat, her arm raised as if she had just released a blow of psychic power. The espeon had just attacked the flareon girl with a large burst of Psychic, leaving the recipient no choice but to think fast and counter, her choice being a quick Fire Blast to stop it.

On the other side of the table, the leafeon man laughed. "Sanaa, why would you complain about age when you know what Naiomi can do?" He narrowed his eyes and curled up his smirk. "You've just seen an example, haven't you?"

The flareon blinked, her fire red eyes shaking, but then she grinned. "Ah! Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry about that, Naiomi."

The espeon simply just lowered her hand and continued on with her files. The flareon laughed nervously and sat back down, rubbing her hands after just attacking.

"We'll start tomorrow, then?" The glaceon looked up at everyone, setting down her last file and folding her hands on the table.

"Why don't we go over the rules one last time?" The leafy young man piped up next to her.

"Hm…" The vaporeon across from him thought for a moment. "Yes, I think we should be reminded one last time."

"I'll start! I'll start!" The flareon squeaked, her hand shooting up and her smile wide. Without even getting an answer back, she began the line. "Aether Game Rule Number One: _Hosts may not steal from or kill participants in the Aether Game_!"

The flareon is burning with a fiery passion, let us call her Sanaa.

"Rule Number Two:" Said the sparky golden haired jolteon boy next to her in an ecstatic tone. "_The only way to win is to destroy all of the stones for your element._"

The jolteon is sparking with excitement, let us call him Rai.

"Rule Number Three:" The devilish young vaporeon to his left giggled and amused laugh. "_Participants may use any method to destroy their opponent's stone._"

The vaporeon is bubbling with mischief, let us call her Calla.

"Rule Number Four:" The darkly umbreon sighed lazily and tilted up his hat. "_Participants are not allowed, therefore unable to destroy a stone that is not of their element_."

The umbreon is shadowing upon our doubts, let us call him Eon.

"Rule Number Five:" The small sakura haired espeon piped up, not looking up from her files. "_Only in the case that a participant is unable to continue health-wise, with very few exceptions, may they drop out of the Aether Game without their stone being destroyed._"

The espeon is manipulating our perspective, let us call her Naiomi.

"Rule Number Six:" The calm leafeon continued the line professionally, yet light-heartedly. "_In the scenario a participant is killed or has died, their stone must be destroyed immediately._"

The leafeon is bustling with positive energy, let us call him Vales.

"And Rule Number Seven:" The icy cold glaceon said snidely, small puffs of visible cold air clouding up with each word she spoke, and looked around seriously. "_There will only be one person per stone, and it may only go to that selected participant. The stone will only react and work for the participant selected beforehand, the participant may not choose a successor._"

The glaceon is frosting our personality, let us call her Vii.

With a powerful voice, Vii shouted out the remainder of the last and final rule.

"_**No substitutes**__!_"

"_**No exceptions**__!_"

* * *

><p><em>4 years from present time<em>

"Miyya, come on." Footsteps creaked on the wooden surface of the floor as Emma Adama approached her only daughter's room. She knocked on the door, praying for a response. Her valley green hair waved down to her thighs, peeking out between the gaps was a long, leafy green tail like a snake's. The woman was a Serperior, but despite her family's snake heritage, she was one of the more caring, calm ones of the family. Unfortunately for her, her daughter was not like that.

"…I don't want to." A small voice whispered from the other side of the think wooden door. Behind it, a young girl huddled up on her bed, her room neat and normal like any other, as if she hadn't moved or used it in a while. Her legs were huddled to her chest, and her face buried in between her knees, covered with her arms. Her shoulder length hair matched the color of her mother's, but her tail as smaller, being that of a snivy's.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

Miyya was at that level. She had to evolve, her brother had. She felt the level change, so she knew it would be coming.

But it didn't.

"Miyya, please" Emma knocked on the door again.

"_I said I don't want to!_" Miyya snapped, putting some strain in her voice. Emma flinched at the amount of authority in her eleven year old daughter's voice, stepping back from the door a bit.

"…Miyya…"

_Stop saying my name._ Miyya shot to her mother, though not out loud. She grit her teeth, and remembered the events that had happened that fateful day, just like it had been happening for every other day that followed.

"_Miyya__'s a freak!"_

"_Get out of here, you freak!"_

"_Miyya__ can't evolve!"_

"_Miyya__'s doesn't belong here!"_

"_Miyya__ should just disappear!"_

"_Shut up!_" Miyya shrieked out loud. Not just to the voices in her head, not just to her mother, to everyone.

"Miyya!" Her mother was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Emma's worry rose, she wanted her daughter back. She clenched her teeth and reached for the doorknob, holding back her tears, but she was stopped. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned.

Miyya hugged her knees tighter, and her attempts to not cry were futile. She gripped the sleeves of her dark green hoodie that she always wore to school, and nearly made her lip bleed with the amount of force she used to bite it. Her jean skirt only reached her slim, childish thighs, but she saved it with black tights that reached just below her knees. She could barely see when she looked up, the blur beyond her tears made everything unidentifiable. She couldn't move, the aches in her stomach and throat wouldn't let her.

Her eyes shot open when she heard the click of the door opening. She raised her head, her expression furious, but her tears clearly visible.

"I thought I told you—" She was about to snap, expecting her mother, but she saw someone else.

With the tip of his floppy plaid hat, Finn Adama walked into his little sister's room. His white button-up messy and half-tucked and his black jeans clasped in with a belt, half-covering his tennis shoes. For a moment, Miyya was shocked to see her brother walk into the room. The complete opposite of Miyya herself, Finn was a genius on all levels, his grades nearly perfect, and his battle skill immense. Even at the tender age of sixteen, five years older than Miyya, he was already a high-level Serperior, and college student at UNU, Unova National University, the highest level college in Unova. Though he was somewhat lacking in the appearance department, hence his clothes, glasses, and lack of hat style (which with a few tweaks he could conquer that department as well), Miyya would kill to be her brother. Even so, she respected him deeply, and was her most favorite person in the world, if she would talk to her, it was Finn.

Though it might take some work.

"Whoa!" Finn shot to the side, an inch away from being the victim of a flying lamp. With a large _CRASH_, the lamp hit the wall behind him, and Miyya picked up a chair as her next weapon. Though nearly even Miyya's size, she rose the chair above her head with shaking arms, her eyes piercing, glaring at Finn angrily as if to shout "Go away!".

"Get out!" She snapped at him, her arms shaking even more with the weight, the window behind her was shut with the curtains closed, though the sun dimly lit through them, giving Miyya a shady look from the front.

"Hey, hey, Miyya, calm down…" Finn motioned his hands up and down, trying to calm his furious little sister down, but Mai didn't fall for it that easily.

"_Stay away!_" She shot at him, and shoved the chair forward.

But it stopped.

Miyya looked up, her arms unable to push the chair any further. Finn gripped the chair legs in his hands, and looked down at Miyya with a reassuring, yet obviously nervous, smile. Miyya clenched her teeth, her eyes wide with tears.

Finn chuckled nervously. "Alright? Calm down…" Slowly and carefully, Finn allowed Miyya to lower the chair. It clattered to the floor with _THUD_, and Miyya stood there weakly, her arms limp and tears pouring down her cheeks.

"…Big Brother…?" Her scratchy throat managed to spit out.

Finn smirked, a comforting smirk. "Atta girl" He told her, patting her on the head. More tears poured down Miyya's face, and she grit her teeth, her whole body shivering.

"…What… What are you doing… here…?" She asked, her voice barely able to allow her to speak.

Finn smiled, ruffling her hair as Miyya stared at the floor blankly. "I heard my cute little sister missed me." He laughed, half-joking.

Miyya clenched her fists, biting her lip hard. Her small hands reached up and clenched the back of her brother's neat white shirt, creating new creases in it. She hiccupped, and coughed, choking on tears. Finn hugged her tighter, feeling her body relax. Feeling the tension go away, the strength remaining in Miyya left her, and whatever was holding back her tears now vanished.

"Ahh… AH…._ WAAAAHHHHHHHH!_"

Finn clenched onto her tighter as her fingers dug into his back, trying to endure the pain, but his smile never left him. Miyya cried for an hour that night, but Finn never left her side. After some time passed, Emma stepped by her daughter's room's open door, and smiled at the sight. Finn turned around from tucking Miyya in bed, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Emma crossed her arms and gave her son a look, and Finn chuckled to himself.

"That girl only trusts you, you know." Emma told her son, who bushed the creases from his shirt and straightened up his glasses.

"Ahaha…" Finn laughed, stepping out of Miyya's room and closing the door behind him. He smirked and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, stepping down the stairs.

Emma stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her teenage son. "You sure you aren't going to stay a little while longer? She needs you here." She told him.

Finn stopped, two steps from the bottom, placing both feet on that one step. With just the turn of his head over his shoulder, he smiled to his mother. "Miyya needs to stop relying on just me. Besides, Mizumi and Leif are waiting for me back at the university. I had to lie and say I was getting materials for a project, which reminds me…" Finn turned all the way around on the step to face his mother, and flashed an awkward smile. "Y-You don't happen to have any liquid nitrogen or apricorn powder, do you?" He asked, nervous, but pretty serious in its own way.

Emma looked at him, and then sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Finn, do you really think we keep liquid nitrogen in the house? I'll go get the apricorn powder, wait there." She said, and stalked back down the second floor hallway.

Finn sighed heavily, mussing up his shaggy dark green hair. He stretched his back, and turned to head down the rest of the stairs.

"Big Brother?"

Finn turned again. This time, Miyya was at the top of the stairs, covered in the comforter she tore from her mattress' clutches, wrapped around her lazily. Her eyes were red and sheepish, gazing down blankly at her brother.

Finn put on a smile quickly and turned all the way around. "What are you doing, Miyya? You should be in bed."

Miyya nodded her head to her other shoulder drowsily. "Are you leaving… already?" She asked him.

Finn looked down, and scratched the back of his head. "D-Did you hear us…?"

Miyya nodded, still sleepy, she yawned. "You'll come back soon, right?"

Finn gave her a reassuring smile. "That's right." He told her, and Miyya smiled a bit through her sleepy expression. Finn looked away, pressed his lips together, and then looked back up at Miyya with a more visibly forced smile. "H-Hey, Miyya…" He stuttered, being placed in an awkward position. "In a few months… I'm going to graduate. I'm going to Kanto, Miyya."

Mai looked down at him, being able to comprehend his words, but unable to express emotion from them due to her drowsy state. "…Why?"

Finn smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm going somewhere far away, Miyya. I probably won't be back for a while after I move. That's why, Miyya, I need you to promise me something."

"…" Miyya cocked her head. "What's that?"

Finn locked eyes with his sister, and paused for a moment, waiting for her full attention to be on him. "Promise me that you'll be able to get stronger without me, okay?" He threw his arm up and clenched his fist, placing his other hand on his bicep and giving her a wink. "Alright?"

Mai blinked for a moment, and then her eyes brightened and her mouth shaped into a wide smile. She mimicked what her brother did, the blanket draping from her arms. She shot him an expression filled with new-found confidence. "Alright!"

"Miyya?"

Miyya turned, and saw her mother looking down at her, a plastic bottle of heavily crushed apricorn in her hands. She saw her daughter's relaxed and confident expression, and smiled. She patted her back and pushed her lightly over to her room. "Say goodnight to Finn, Miyya, it's getting late." Emma told her daughter, and Mai looked down sadly, turning back over to Finn.

"Night, Big Brother." She told him, waving goodbye to her older brother.

Emma placed a hand on her hip, and tossed the plastic container to Finn down the stairs. Finn caught in clumsily, fumbling and tossing it up and down before safely capturing it in his grips, sighing in relief. He looked up at Miyya and waved back at her. "Bye, Miyya."

Mai turned away, and Emma led her back to her bedroom. She turned, looking at the broken lamp from earlier. She looked down at Mai, who yawned drowsily. Emma thought of the bond between the two siblings, strange, but powerful.

_Hmph, those two…_

* * *

><p><em>4 years later<em>

Miyya swung her feet around the empty air, her head felt a little woozy from the height. She looked downwards, but the shot straight back up again.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to look down!" A voice from above her scolded her, and Mai looked up at the man with glaring golden eyes.

"Well when you're _this_ close to being dropped a thousand feet to the ground you can't help it no matter how much you want to!" Miyya snapped back up at him.

Ace crossed his arms, his dark grey wings gliding freely through the air, sticking out of the back of his black and grey windbreaker. His eyes were dark and serious under his flyaway jet black hair and behind his clear black goggles. As a staraptor and freelance flyer, aka "cheap transportation", he would fly anyone who requests anywhere. Due to his naturally strong body he gains from usingFly, Ace straps in him and his client to a special harness and swing-like seat and flies them to anywhere they want. Being in this situation, Miyya seriously regret choosing cheap transport, some people may love the thrill, but she wasn't the type.

"A-Are we almost there? I think I'm getting nauseous." She asked Ace, holding her stomach with on hand and her backpack strap with the other.

"I've gotcha, I've gotcha, I'm pretty sure we're here. You can look down now if you want." He told her, and hesitantly, Miyya did as he suggested.

Below her was a scatter of a few houses and other small buildings, a river flowing into the southern area, guarded by a picket fence. The grass was green and smooth like hills, and just beyond the small town was an array of trees filled with splotches of barren areas filled with tall grass. Her eyes scanned the town below her as Remy descended. Her eyes locked onto a slightly larger rectangular building, the laboratory.

"There it is." She said, and before she knew it, her feet touched the ground. She quickly unhooked herself and the harness fell to the ground. She brushed off her green and yellow hoodie, pulling the hood down to reveal a high spiky ponytail she tied her dark, forest green hair into with a yellow hair tie. She kicked her light green, knee high boots on the ground and patted off the dust from her tan thigh shorts. She straightened the golden clips in her hair and clapped her green fingerless gloves together.

"Here we are." Ace stretched his wings and arms, and collected up the scrapped harness. "Pallet Town, Kanto." He noticed Miyya wasn't listening to him, but paying attention to something else. He followed where her eyes went and spoke up. "Is that a laboratory?"

"Yeah, my brother's." Miyya said, and looked around. "I think there's a woman around here that can take you in for the night if you want to rest." She said, and pointed to a small house behind the lab.

"Really? Sweet, thanks, I guess I'll see ya, Miyya." Ace waved to Miyya, holding his transportation equipment under one arm, and then ran off.

Miyya waved back, and then turned in the direction of the lab, jogging up to the door. It was wooden and brown, being only slightly new, about three to four years old. Miyya gripped her forest green backpack strap with one hand and shivered. It had been a while since she had seen Finn, she was a little nervous. Slowly, she raised a fist to the door, and knocked. She shut her eyes, and wait for the sound of footsteps.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Miyya waited.

Silence

Miyya opened her eyes.

Still nothing

"…" Miyya knocked again, harder this time. She growled to herself, scrunching her eyebrows. "What is he doing? Did he run away?" She heard footsteps; she knew that he was in there, awake, at least.

"Hey! Finn!" She called out, and pounded on the door.

Still nothing

"For the love of… he's going to regret teaching me this move." Miyya stepped back, and drew her hand back. There was a flash of light green, and Miyya lunged at the doorknob. With a loud _CRACK_, the handle flew off the door; leaving nothing but a large slash mark and making the door open wide from the lack of the lock. Miyya brushed her hands successfully and sighed. "Leaf Blade, handier in more ways than one, Finn really needs to reinforce the security on this place or he's really gonna… get…"

Miyya stopped, and a metallic smell erupted from the lab. She stood frozen on the doorstep, her hands together and her eyes fixed on what was inside. In there, a single being lay…

…still, lifeless.

Miyya croaked the words from her throat.

"…Big Brother?"

* * *

><p>"Be sure to be careful there, Saniya."<p>

"Yes, Teacher."

The silvery-white haired girl clutched edge of her chair, making eye contact with the man on the video conference screen. He smiled weakly at her, his old age beginning to show through the wrinkles in his face and made creases when he smiled. A young man with silver hair and eyes also looked back at her through the screen. He was stronger and livelier than the man next to him, being several generations younger.

"This is the first time I'm sending you out on your own, you do have the address to the young man who you're going to be working for?"

"Yes, Teacher." She clutched the small paper in between her fingertips, nodding to the man. A natural black streak ran through the left bangs of her hair, her eyes golden with no visible emotions. Her hand rested on the base of her cloudy white winter coat, furry ruffles going across her chest, neck, wrists, and thighs from the brim and collar of the coat. Her black boots tapping against the cold Center floor, her knees covered with her cargo capris. The top of her hand was crowned with a small tiara that was held for more than just appearance's sake.

The man on the other end gave her a reassuring expression. "Be sure to protect him at all costs, that is your job as a bodyguard."

On instinct, Saniya Shiroi saluted.

The man laughed, and so did the other man. Saniya glared at him, and he waved her off. "Silv."

The young man named Silverus Shiroi calmed his laughter down and spoke to her. "Oh, sorry, Sis, it's just that you're so serious all the time."

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"It's going to be hard to make friends that way, Saniya." He told her.

"..."

The older man saluted back to Saniya anyways with a happy grin on his face. "You should get going now, Saniya." He told her, and Saniya nodded, reaching for the Call End button.

"Saniya."

Saniya stopped, and looked back up at the man, whose expression changed serious.

"...Please try to make friends."

"..." Saniya rubbed the paper between her fingers, and hesitantly, she nodded. "Alright."

And she clicked the Call End button, and the screen flashed black, and then turned white. A small happy face smiled on the screen, small words under it asking "Would you like to make a call?"

Saniya stood up and pushed in her chair, turning back to the slightly less crowded Pokemon Center. She slung her black backpack over her shoulder and she began to walk to the exit. She looked down and pushed open the paper with her thumb, looking down at the handwritten note she had written to herself, stating the name and adress of her client, whom she must protect with her life as a professional bodyguard.

_Finn Adama_

"..." Saniya gripped the strap of her backpack and headed out the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"Perfect!"<p>

Violet Hamilton stepped away from her sketch, and looked down at it proudly, still holding the purple colored pencil in her hand. On the pad was a female figure with a royal purple dress and heels. A black waist belt wrapped around it's waist and buckled in with a round, silver buckle. A black beanie rest on its head and a black choker with a ribbon flower around its neck.

Violet crossed her arms proudly and snickered. "This will make _Meloetta Fashion _covers for sure!" She laughed, and then looked down at her sloppy office worktable, glass and filled with documents and a single flatscreen computer. "If Zelda would accept it..." She thought of her boss and sighed. She pulled out another sketchbook and began to draw in another sketch.

The plaque on her door and desk read her name, and the large window to her right viewed the striking view of Saffron City, with tall buildings and electronic billboards. She sat in her twentieth floor office at Dragonesque Fashion, the walls around her framing prized works and awards.

A knock came from her door. Startled, Violet slammed the sketchpad down and her eyes shot towards the door. "Yes?"

"Violet?" The door opened, to reveal a younger girl with silvery-blonde hair that curled at the ends, wing clips on each side of her hair. Her blue halter held a large, sea blue orb in the center, and her skinny jeans and heels wrapped around her legs and ankles, all of their company's brand.

"H-Hi Miss. Dragonesque!" She stuttered, waving to her boss and looking down at her sketch. She swiftly flipped it over and shut it closed. Her eyes twitched behind her rectangular glasses, indigo purple in color. Her hair was black, streaked with violet highlights, and a black beanie rest on the side of her hair, while her long hair was tied into a neatly wrapped bun on the other. At sixteen, Violet looked slightly older for her age, but in reality, she was the same age as her genius boss.

"Do you already have the designs?" The girl in question stepped forward and took the free sheet of paper that held the design with the purple dress. She looked over it, and nodded, rolling it up and stuffing it in a specially designed tube. She placed it under her arm along with the rest of the tubes and turned to Violet. "Good work." She smiled at her.

_Did you _like_ it? _Violet screamed in her head at the girl, feeling like slamming her head onto the pile of papers on her desk. Zelda Dragonesque was as sweet as candy, but she was so hard to read sometimes.

"You've been working hard, Violet." Zelda commented, turning to the young designer. "You need a vacation."

"...A vay-what?" Violet repeated her as if she had never heard the word before.

"A long break, I'm sending you out." Zelda told her, flashing a smile.

"Me-out-what?" Violet repeated again, unable to process her words.

"..." Zelda thought for a moment. "...Um...What I'm trying to say, is that you haven't stopped working since you first started here. You've done excellent work already, I think you deserve a long vacation, free of work. Go out the countryside, do some sightseeing, maybe even have a few battles, go take a break." Zelda pointed to the door.

"...Ah... AHH!" After a while, Violet finally processed her words and leapt out of her chair. "Miss. Dragonesque! I-I can't do that! I've..."

Zelda sighed and snapped her fingers. "Oh, I was afraid it had to come to this." A few moments later, a large man with dirty blonde hair and a large black tuxedo walked in through the door. His presence made Violet flinch, and he walked behind her, and grabbed Violet's waist, making Violet freak out even more.

"I've already packed your bags, you'll find everything you need in there, even some cash. Adam, take her away." Zelda shoved a purple bag into Violet's hands, and gave her a wink. "Good luck out there!"

"Ah, wait! Miss. Drag—" But before she could finish, Violet teleported away.

**-o-**

"OOF!" Violet collapsed onto the grassy ground, clutching her bag tightly. Angrily, she shot up to face the man who had teleported her away, but all she saw was the flat hills of the Kanto plains. She looked around, and saw a town in the distance, but still, she freaked. Damn abras.

"AAGH!"

* * *

><p>Damian Scott saluted proudly at his customer, gripping his messenger bag and flashing a big smile.<p>

"Thank you, young man." The man in front of him said, and closed the door. Damian turned around, fixing his blue hoodie sleeves and hood, which both were striped with a wavy purple stripe. His sleeves were oversized, but it didn't really matter, it helped when it was cold. His messenger bag was filled with packages and letters. It didn't take a lot of thought to figure out this boy was a mail carrier.

"Alright, one more stop in this town." He told himself, checking his list and stuffing it back in the bag.

With a powerful kick, he broke into a run across Cerulean City. Told by his peers he was slow by heredity, Damian became one of the fastest runners in Kanto. This helped gravely with his job, it got good reviews from the customers and his boss.

Halfway across the city, he remembered something important.

"That's right! I bet Miyya made it to Kanto already. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll run into her!" Damian said out loud, remembering his Unovan childhood friend. They had met in Kanto, but Miyya had only been there for a short business trip.

Damian loved the thought of meeting Miyya on one of his trips, maybe fate could turn his way for once.

He pumped a fist in the air. "Alright!"

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT!<p>

I'll make that his catchphrase.

Like it? Let me list out the OCs for you. _Saniya Shiroi_ is **Kris77**'s, _Violet Hamilton_ is **Positive Energy**'s, and_ Damian Scott_ is **youfarted**'s. Saniya and Violet were the first two submitted, so I've put a lot of thought into them. There are many others, but now is not the right time to put them in. I especially wanted Saniya and Violet introduced. Damian is not going to appear after those two chapterwise (another will, he needs to be place in at the right time).

Like I said before, OC submission is still open, but **if you are a fanfiction user, you _have_ to submit by forum**. If you do not have an account, you may submit by review, but I suggest creating one and using the forum because it is easier to communicate that way.

This is only the prologue, and the major plotline will begin in the next chapter, so wait for it!

Oh, by the way, while the story is moving out, I want to give my readers and reviewers a mission. Try and spot the shippings/pairings! Tell me in your reviews, and whether it's canon or not, or just plain crack, I'll list it up on my profile with my comment on it.

**NoSub Trivia**:

**B**y one vote, the name "Miyya" won the poll vote, but just a few minutes before I posted this chapter, one more person voted on "Mai". So, technically, the vote went Miyya-Mai, fifty-fifty. So instead of giving her the middle name "Fei", her middle name was changed to "Mai", since "Miyya" won the vote beforehand.

**M**iyya and Finn's relationship wasn't supposed to be that close, but while I was writing this chapter, I thought it would be appropriate.

That's all for now.

-Starri


	2. Act II: Saniya the Paladin

**No Substitute**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Saniya the Paladin**

* * *

><p><em>Miyya stopped, and a metallic smell erupted from the lab. She stood frozen on the doorstep, her hands together and her eyes fixed on what was inside. In there, a single being lay…<em>

…_still, lifeless._

_Miyya croaked the words from her throat._

_"…Big Brother?"_

* * *

><p><em>March 10<em>_th__, 2113_

"B… _FINN!_" Miyya choked on her own words, her voice reaching a pitch croak. The lab was dark, and the lights refused to turn on. Had they shorted out? No matter, Miyya thought, she could see perfectly well with the available sunlight that reached from the open door behind her and cast upon her brother's body.

His body…

Miyya grit her teeth, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but she blitzed forwards and fell to her knees down near Finn's body. She reached over him, grabbing his shoulder and shuddering. She knew what this meant, his body temperature was dropping at an alarming rate, but it was still… Miyya slowly turned him over, and her pupils dilated. She scooted backwards and looked over the lifeless form of her brother.

His chest revealed a large gash that plunged deeply through his upper chest area, the smell of blood making her choke and gag. His eyes were open and hazed, no longer golden, but a dull yellow in color. His body was limp, and his body paling. Miyya knew, she bit her bottom lip. She could feel warmth welling up towards her eyes, but she pushed it back.

"Dammit!" She forced out, bringing her fist down to the cold, metallic laboratory floor next to her. Her knuckles bruised with the amount of force, but she did notice. She looked down at her brother, his was dressed like he usually would be: a three day old lab coat, white, crinkled button up shirt, and tan slacks. As she looked over his body, she noticed his hands. One hand was red, covered in his own blood; he must have been clutching at his would to stop the bleeding. His other hand was a fist, clenched tight and protective. It hadn't lessened its grip, even when his heart stopped beating.

"Finn… Who…" Miyya's eyes heated up, but she grit her teeth. She eyed his fist and reached out a hand to it, but only received a shock. "OWCHDAMMIT!" She cried, and smacked one hand over her other. She rubbed her burning hand, even though there was no visible injury on it. She narrowed her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

She reached out again, a little more careful this time, and sighed in relief when she didn't feel another shock when she touched his hand. But still, she felt her throat go dry when she felt the cold exterior of his hand. Miyya actually felt the tears reach her eyes this time, but she only bit her mouth harder.

_Don't freakin' cry, Miyya._ Miyya told herself, narrowing her eyes, and with a lot of forceful prying, she opened Finn's hand.

Only to be shot at.

Something from Finn's hand shot out at her, and stuck at the base of her neck. Miyya felt a stabbing pain, right in the middle of her low collarbone. She was shoved back, and coughed violently. Something icy cold and metal wrapped around her neck, and soon enough, the pain began to die down. Miyya looked up. Finn's body was now a couple yards away from her, the bright sunlight emitting from the door fell upon him, and Miyya touched her neck.

_What's this…?_ She asked herself, and entwined her fingers around something shiny and emerald green at the base of her neck. _Was this what was in his hand? _

The silver chain wasn't big, nor was it long, but Miyya could still strain her neck enough to see the jewel on the end of it. It was a leaf, cut emerald, though it looked more like a leaf-shaped rock. Miyya rubbed her neck, there was no clasp to the necklace, and it was too small to remove. She tugged at it, but when she did, a sudden burning sensation stabbed at the back of her neck. Miyya slapped a hand on the back of her neck and swore. _How the hell did this thing get on my neck?_ She looked over, Finn's motionless hand lay still and empty.

_Was Finn… protecting this? Then the person that killed him… _Miyya touched the necklace.

_TAP_

Miyya froze. There was a single footstep, echoing from the area behind her, the doorway. Whoever was at the door must have frozen, but that silence only lasted no more than a zeptosecond. Suddenly, there was a loud _CRACK_, like the sound of breaking metal, like the summoning of a weapon.

Miyya swung around, and immediately summoned her weapon, Leaf, like she had to break open the door. She had only seen the gold flash of her assailant's eyes before their weapons let out a sharp clashing noise. Miyya was immediately shoved flat on the floor.

"What the—" Miyya could only say before the pressure of the opposing weapon was lifted, but this didn't reassure her. On instinct, she jerked her body to the side, rolling away and having the midnight black blade missing her body by about an inch. Miyya nearly freaked, who the hell was this person? She kicked herself upright and onto her feet, clutching onto the still-warm feel of the green-metal short blade in her hands.

She faced her attacker, who was slightly taller than her. This was no surprise to Miyya, whose physical condition labeled her to be slightly shorter for her age. She couldn't see much, the glare of the wide strip of sunlight dividing her and her assailant. She saw a girl, not older than her, though much more mature. She was clothed in white, and her eyes matched Miyya's golden.

"Who are you?" Miyya asked, raising Leaf defensively to her chest.

The girl replied with the swing of her sword, midnight black and three inches longer than Miyya's, which was about the size of her forearm. The girl stared at her, her eyes filled with suspicion.

Miyya's eyes trailed toward the cold body of her brother a few yards away. _I can't fight in here, we'd destroy the crime scene!_ Miyya warned herself, and her eyes trailed back to her attacker. She hesitated, and neither of them moved.

_Agh, I've gotta make a break for it!_ Miyya screamed to herself.

_TAP_

The other girl took a step forward.

_Screw it!_ Miyya shouted in her head, and bolted to the door.

She probably should have put a lot more thought into it, for this didn't lower the suspicions of her assailant at all. Miyya leapt out of the door, only to have her attacker follow. Miyya steadied herself, kneeling down as her feet skidded across the grassy lawn of the laboratory, using her left hand to balance herself. Now outside in the heat of the sun, Miyya could clearly see her attacker, and her attacker her.

She had no expression, and her golden eyes filled with nothing but a serious, dark complexion. It was near impossible to see, but the eerie aura emitting from her gave out a sharp sense of anger and suspicion. Her silver hair was choppy but straight at the ends, only reaching her chin. A strong line of black streaked across her leftward bangs, running over her left eye and out of a tiara resting on the perch of her head. Her snow white coat was slightly warm for the weather, but her cargo capris and thick, black combat boots indicating her travelling nature. Both hands were covered in white fingerless gloves.

"State your motive." The girl finally spoke.

"My _what?_" Miyya asked, confused by the girl's statement.

"Your motive, for murdering my client." She accused, taking a few steps forward.

"You think I killed Finn? Why the hell would I _kill Finn?_" Miyya snapped back, only to be greeted by the clang of their blades meeting.

Miyya dug her heels into the ground, her teeth crushing together. She glared into the eyes of her attacker, mere inches from her face.

"His body was still producing fresh blood, his death was only moments ago. You were the only being present." The girl explained calmly and monotone.

Miyya looked away, she must have looked pretty suspicious. She doubted that with a scene like that, she would most definitely be the prime suspect. As soon as she let her eyes off of the silver haired girl, she was knocked aside. Miyya tumbled across the grass before kicking herself up and back on her feet. She turned to her attacker, but saw nothing.

_Where did she— _Miyya thought, before blinking as she realized the flash of the shadow that came from above. Miyya's head shot upwards, and she saw the slim figure of the girl from underneath the sun, a few meters above her. The girl raised her sword, and it began to emit a shadowy dark flame.

_Night Slash!_

Miyya evaded, shoving herself from her spot and the girl slashed, releasing a powerful amount of energy in the shape of a crescent moon as her sword had made. The ground erupted in a mighty explosion of earth and she shielded her eyes with her arms, pecks of rock and dirt bouncing off of her. Miyya shoved herself out of her position and lunged for the girl as soon as she hit ground. Miyya sidestepped her, surprising the girl, and placed a step to the side of the girl. She swung her body, and flipped her sword so that the blade stuck out of the opposite end of her hand. She ducked, now behind her opponent, and placed her other hand on the back of the handle of her blade, recoiling.

"_The trick is not to hesitate. The first attack will always be the best because most of the times, it is when they least expect it."_

Miyya twisted her body, swinging her sword towards the side waist of her enemy.

"_Under the arms will be the best in most cases, especially if it is the side their weapon is on if the opponent is a knight or freeshooter. Strike quickly because there is a tricky, yet efficient counterattack to this."_

Miyya stole the attack, stabbing at the girl's side, but she was quick. The girl sidestepped and swiped her right side, letting a three small blades escape on a chain from underneath her white winter coat. She grabbed one, and held it between her thumb and forefinger. She shot it at Miyya as she retreated backwards, leaving the girl to be slashed with the small blade across her face. Escaping with only a deep cut on her side, the girl kicked herself a few yards away to face Miyya once again, who turned over and on her feet.

Blood ran down Miyya's right cheek, and the red liquid stained the side of her opponent's coat. Though the girl was a professional, she didn't stop. She raised her weapon, causing Miyya to mirror her. The blade began to shimmer white, and Miyya calmed her energy and focused one ht blade. The blade grew warm again, filling with Miyya's energy, and it began to glow a pale green. With this, the two raised their weapons.

_Leaf Blade!_ The attack rung through Miyya's head.

_Razor Wind_ Thought her opponent as she raised her blade.

And with a powerful slash…

"STOP!"

Soon after the attack, both parties were distracted by the sudden shout out. Though both attacks still shot out to eachother, a speeding figure suddenly dashed in between the two.

"Wha—"

"Huh…?"

While wondering who would be stupid enough to jump in between the two attacks, the explosion came, and though neither attack hit their target, both were hit by a strong wind that came from the explosion. They both looked forward, and the dust cleared to reveal the surprisingly unharmed figure that received the blow of the two girl's attacks.

His feet touched the ground, and the winged figure broke the thick, shimmering sphere of Protect around him, the defensive move shattering like glass. Dusting off his faded black jeans, Ace stood up straight in the middle of the two girl.

"Jeez, why the hell are you two trying to kill eachother? I leave for ten minutes…" Ace sighed, and threw glaring looks at both girls. Being nineteen, Ace was visibly stronger and more matured than both, though Miyya couldn't really tell since she knew nothing about her opponent other than she was higher leveled than her and that she knew her brother.

_She called him her "client"… That could mean anything._ Miyya thought to herself, but her thoughts were broken by her attacker's monotone voice.

"She was resisting arrest, I had no choice but to take action." The girl said, raising her blade once more with a _clack_.

"I was doing _what_? You just attacked me out of nowhere for nothing! You have no proof!" Miyya snapped back, slashing her blade defensively.

"Running from a murder scene is suspicious action, before then you were tampering with the body." The girl explained, her voice much calmer than Miyya's.

"You—" Before Miyya could counter, Ace's voice rung out once again.

"Whoa, hold up. _Murder?_ Since when the hell has _murder _played a role in this?" Ace demanded, shooting looks at both girls.

Both parties stood silent. The silver haired girl looked down at the ground, biting her lip as Miyya clutched her right arm with her left in silence.

Ace thought for a moment, and turned to the open laboratory door. He drew in a breath, and then realized.

"Oh… Well… Damn, guys, I don't know what to say." Ace sighed, running a hand through his black windblown hair. He turned to Miyya. "Um, well, sorry about your brother, Miyya."

"Ah…" The silver haired girl raised her head to the greenette. "…"

Ace turned again. "You were on suspicion that Miyya killed… um…that Finn guy, right?"

Silently, the girl nodded, and Miyya was about to snap at Ace for calling her brother by such an informal name, but her continued.

"We've only touched down a few minutes ago, and I'm pretty sure she can't kill a person, watch him die, and enter a battle with you in such a short span of time. The neighbors witnessed our arrival, that enough of an alibi for you?" Ace asked them, pointing at the houses behind him.

The girl looked down, in deep thought, and then back up. "I suppose."

"Good, now Miyya, come here."

About to scold Ace for treating her like a child, Miyya bit her lip to stop herself. Grudgingly she approached the two.

"Now that you're cleared of charges, I want you two to resolve. Now shake…" Ace looked at the blood covered girls with bloody weapons. "…You know what don't touch eachother. Just, um, apologize. There, do that and you're good."

"…" With a short bit of hesitation, the other girl spoke up. "…I'm sorry for slashing your face."

"…I'm sorry for stabbing you in the side." Miyya said, breaking weapon control and letting Leaf fade away in her hands with a sharp _CRACK_. After a moment, the other girl did the same, her weapon fading away in a scatter of black dust.

"Um… Good enough." Ace sighed, and turned. "I'm going to go find a phone. I swear, if you two aren't _best friends_ by the time I get back I'm making you two m—"

"Ace?" Miyya spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Go. Just go." She said, pointing in the opposite direction, not caring which, just away. She did _not_ want him to finish that sentence.

"…Agh, fine, I'm going. But seriously guys, I don't need you two trying to tear eachother apart again when I get back. Just… talk or something." Ace said, and with a "hmph", he dashed away.

Miyya turned to the silver haired girl. She was looking down, her eyes showing no emotion. Now that she thought about it, she had never gotten the girl's name. Well, she never got a chance to, since she never really responded when Miyya asked who she was. Still, she was a powerful opponent.

Miyya let out a breath of relief, thanking Arceus that Ace was quick enough to intervene before this girl's Razor Wind had laid a mark on her. Miyya was a grass type, the Air-type move would have shred her little leaves off.

"Girls?"

Both females looked up to a young woman in her twenties at on the porch of the house next door to the laboratory. Her pale blonde hair fluttered in the wind as she smiled gracefully, balancing a tub of laundry on her purple dress-covered hip.

"Why don't you come rest here while I get something for your wounds?" She asked the two, resting her free hand on her opposite hip.

Both girls looked at eachother, and rested hands on their wounds.

"Oh, crap!" Miyya swore as she realized her wound was still bleeding, and the other girl flinched at the same realization.

The woman laughed and wove her hand to the porch stairs for them to sit on, and the two ran over.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eon!" A playful voice called out, a hint of laughter in the boy's voice. In the chill air of the steel hallway of the Association of Control's (AOC) main base, AOC member number 2, Rai and his friend, AOC member number 3, Calla, approached a darkly young man strolling down the halls. The halls were dark, with no light shining down their silver interior, and no sunlight casting through the windows from the night sky. Eon was fine with this, it was what he had "wished" for after all, darkness, that is.<p>

Eon, being the AOC's fourth member, did contain respect for his superiors. Numbers were like ranks, the lower the number you were, the longer you've been the AOC, therefore, you had more experience. Despite his antisocial attitude, Eon was fully aware that he had to trust the members of the AOC, since it was a small, yet powerful organization.

"Sir" He greeted AOC member number 2. Rai returned his greeting with a wide smile, and Calla a nod.

Rai was the polar opposite of Eon, just like AOC member number 1, Sanaa. Every member knew of the relationship between members 1-3, the very first and founding members of the AOC. They were the closest of all members, the best of friends, though not as much 1-3 as 2 and 3. Sure, Sanaa, Rai, and Calla were the best of friends, but Sanaa joined the fray long after Rai and Calla actually met. The two were closer than Johto and Kanto. It was a strange friendship, their conversations were usually onesided on Rai's side, but Calla always listened and laughed.

"You going to go check up around the Gamegrounds?" Rai asked his underling, grinning with his fists on his hips. Rai was visibly taller than Eon, which was no surprise, since he was two year older as well.

"No, I'm going off elsewhere, there's something I have to do before I check up on my players." Eon explained, waving a hand as if his situation was troublesome.

There was something that bothered Eon about Rai. Rai always looked at who he was talking to, but that was it. Rai almost never met people's eyes, but it wasn't like he was dishonest or nervous, his actions and tone proved otherwise. But still, Rai merely _looked_ at people he spoke to, but never met their eyes. It was strange, but it wasn't like it affected Rai's daily routine, Eon guessed people never really asked him about it because he just ignored the fact completely like he never realized he was doing it.

"Oh?" The soft voice of Calla rung out from beside Rai, "But it's already been three days since the game has started, even Vales has gone out." She mentioned, her sea blue almond eyes unmoving from Eon's face.

Calla was the opposite of Rai, but not like he was with Eon. Calla always kept her eyes on the person she was speaking to, and calmer than the sea itself. Still, no one could disagree that she was downright beautiful, though she never really put any thought into it. Calla's sky blue hair was neat and the best kept Eon had ever seen. He skin was snow white and flawless, soft. Calla also had the most revealing clothes in the group, though she really didn't seem to notice. This worried Eon a bit.

Despite Rai's straightforward personality, it was more like Calla led Rai around, though you had to look closely to find this out. Even so, those two never left eachother's sides, they were a complete package, ask for one and get both. Though, it would be no surprise, the two were childhood friends. Calla never talked about their childhood a lot, and Rai never brought it up in one of his rants. Like the rest of the members, Rai and Calla's profiles were full of black holes. Whether they were purposely kept secret or not, Eon never knew.

"No, I'm heading off a little north from the Gamegrounds." Eon groaned. "There's a… _troublesome matter_ I have to take care of." He said, straining the growl in his voice.

Rai and Calla looked at him for a moment, wondering what he could mean. Soon, Rai opened his mouth in realization, and Calla let out a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah! It's _that_, isn't it?" Rai asked, snickering in a teasing manner.

"…Yes, I guess you could say that." Eon replied, crossing his arms.

"Hehe…" Calla giggled, and Eon growled. You could always tell what Calla thought was funny and how by how she laughed. Calla always laughed like this whenever something was "funny" to her. That "funny" thing was usually _very_ disturbing or painful to others, sadistic… witch. Her other laugh was only heard around Rai, a rare moment indeed.

Eon tapped his forehead with his knuckle. "Are you guys really going on with this?" He asked the duo, who looked up at him normally as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, Eon, you've been at this ever since you joined the force." Rai mentioned, his grin still painted on his bright, electrifying face.

"It is quite hilarious if you think about it deeply." Calla giggled, entwining her fingers, and tapping her slightly smirking lip.

"It's a tricky problem." Eon expressed, waving his arms out in an annoyed manner.

"How are you going to deal with it this time?" Rai asked curiously, leaning forward, excited to hear the answer, his hazy blue eyes looking up at Eon.

"…Nothing special." Eon said, and swung his right arm out, and called a certain force. With a loud _CRACK_ echoing through the vast hallways, the familiar raven shotgun materialized his hand, his forefinger resting on the trigger greedily as he snapped it up and smacked the middle of the long nozzle in his other gloved hand, cocking it back with a loud _CLACK_. Eon turned his body, his ebony eyes flashing in the moonlight as he turned. "Just the old fashioned way." He said, his scowl never leaving his face.

Rai looked at him, and then his grin widened, but his expression changing into something more demonic. He smashed his right fist into his hand, the electric contact made a loud _CRACK_ as the wild gold sparks flashed through the halls. "The best way, right, ya freeshooter?" Rai agreed with a shady look drawing over his grinning face.

"Good luck this time, Eon." Calla looked up at her friend, smirking. "Come, Raiyuin, we were on our way to the Gamegrounds, were we not?" Calla asked her friend with a calm expression, tapping his left shoulder.

Rai blinked, his demonic features fading and his playful one returning. "Oh, you're right, Cal! Good luck, Eon!" Rai called out to his underling and turned, following Calla as her footsteps echoed through the halls.

Eon looked back momentarily at the duo, and then turned back.

"Hmph." He said, and walked away, gripping his jet black weapon.

"Good luck indeed."

* * *

><p>"Ow! Owowowow!" Miyya cried and drew back from the sting of the potion. She held the spray bottle in her hand angrily. "This stuff stings worse than beedrill!" She turned to the girl next to her. "How can you handle it?"<p>

The silver haired girl set the bottle down as her wound sizzled and began to heal itself from the effect of the medicine. "Experience." She said, not even looking up. She removed removed her coat, and set it aside next to her, examining her healing injury closely.

Miyya gave her a look a grumbled, closing her eyes and mouth and pointing the potion towards her cheek. It let out a thin spray of the medicine, hitting the wound on Miyya's cheek one again. "AGH! Ow…" Miyya rubbed her stinging cheek and quickly reached to her side, grabbing a band aid from the medical kit the woman had kindly lent them. She removed the covering and immediately slapped the band aid on her cheek. She looked at the girl next to her, who had lifted her shirt a bit, biting the end of it to keep it up as she wrapped the gauze around her stomach and wounded side. Miyya thought about the awkward tension in the air, and figured the fact that she knew nothing about the girl once again.

"…Well… um…" Miyya began, looking down, thinking of what to say. "Sorry about stabbing you." She said, even though she had already apologized earlier.

There was a silence, hanging limply in the air like an apple on a thin thread. It made Miyya shiver.

"…Sorry." The girl replied after a moment's of hesitation.

"Hm?" Miyya looked at her.

"About… Suspecting you." She said, and tore the gauze at the end, finishing her patch up and setting the material to the side. "And… Mr. Adama…"

_Who?_ Miyya thought. _Oh, she meant Finn._

"…" The girl bit her lip.

"…Um…" Miyya said again. "You said something about my brother being your… client…" Miyya said, recovering her memory. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah" The girl looked up, and turned to Miyya, but then looked down again. "Mr. Adama… was… my client." She said, looking down at her hands. "For… my first bodyguard position…"

_Body…_ Miyya thought about her words, and suddenly came to the realization.

"Wait, that means…" Miyya did a mental facepalm. The girl must have felt freaking _horrible_ about this. Her client being killed even _before_ she could start the job!

And that client was… Finn.

"…" The girl sat in silence, looking at the laboratory in the distance. Miyya looked around, but only saw the empty grounds of the small area of Pallet Town. She clenched her fists.

"Ah… um…" Miyya scratched the back of her head. She felt really awkward doing stuff like this, since it was usually _her_ being the one spoken to. But she was already doing it, no backing down now. She pushed herself off of the porch steps of the blonde woman's house, and turned to the silver haired girl, who looked up at her.

"Well… It's... re… t…"

The girl looked at her in confusion as Miyya mumbled out the last of her words. Miyya clenched her teeth in a frustrated manner.

"Ugh, _it's not your fault!_" She finally spat out, stressing her final four words at the girl, who was taken aback by her slightly by the girl's vigorous statement. Miyya did another mental facepalm, and then looked back up at the girl.

"Agh, what I'm trying to say is that how the hell could you have protected him if you weren't there? I mean, when did you get here again?" Miyya asked her, pointing at the girl to signal her to reply.

"…" The girl looked up, trying to remember. "…About the time I heard a voice scream "Owch, dammit" from the laboratory. I analyzed your actions from there."

_Wait, what? She SAW that?_ Miyya flinched. _Crap, this girl almost saw me cry! Be more careful, Miyya!_ She told herself, and cleared her throat to start again.

"U-Um, _well_, the point is that you couldn't have been there when he… died." Miyya said, spitting out the last word with a low drop, but regained posture enough to go back to her speech. "Hell, even _I_ got there earlier than you! _I _should have been the one to save him!"

At the moment, Miyya felt like blaming Ace. Finn was long gone when she found him, but definitely killed recently. If only that bastard bird had…

Miyya mentally slapped herself. It was _her_ that had told Ace to slow down. She didn't want to have a heart attack while they were flying over the ocean or anything like that.

Miyya groaned, she didn't know what to say anymore.

"…Well, you're… wait, what is that?"Miyya stopped her dramatic antics for a moment after noticing a glare from the girl's chest. She pointed to the small onyx rock on a silver chain that wrapped around her neck.

The girl touched her neck, and flinched. "…I do not know. I figured you did since you are wearing a similar accessory." She said, pointing to Miyya's necklace.

Miyya mirrored the girl's flinch and gave her a look, turning her body slightly. The stone was ice cold on Miyya's chest, and it didn't give her a very secure feeling. "Um… F-Finn had it." She said, toying with the necklace a bit.

"Mr. Adama?" The girl thought of the man from earlier, her client. "I had woken up with this item around my neck on March 7, 2113." She told Miyya, her mood returning back to a normal, serious expression.

_Wow, detailed._ Miyya thought. This girl must do well in school. She sighed, "Well, there's no point in obsessing over it now. I'm glad I was able to make up with you…" Miyya trailed off. "..." She thought. "…" She took a moment. "…girl…"

"…I am have placed together the fact that you are unaware of my name, despite the fact that I have become aware of yours, Miss. Miyya Adama." The girl said, looking up at Miyya with wide, golden eyes.

"…Right…" Miyya looked up, a little embarrassed by such a fact.

"Then I will tell you." The girl stood up from the stair she was sitting on, and walked in front of Miyya. She stood, her back erect and her feet spread and planted firmly on the ground. She lifted her left arm behind her back, and shot the other up to her forehead in a professional military salute.

"_Salve_, _Domina_, apprentice bodyguard, Saniya Shiroi, reporting." She stood, as still as a statue, unmoving and her eyes never unlocking from Miyya's slightly nervous ones.

"Gender: female. Age: sixteen. Blood type: B. Family: absol. Energy type: dark. Level: forty seven. Date of birth: October thirteenth. Current status: unoccupied, prepared for duty, _sir_!" She said, and as soon as she said that very final note, her feet slid to one another, and she bowed low, at a perfect ninety degree angle.

"Ah… um… I wasn't asking for that…" Miyya said, a little more awkwardly nervous than before, trying her best to smile. "But…" Miyya turned to Saniya. "You said you're unoccupied, how long will you be occupied?"

The girl, now dubbed Saniya, stood back up straight in a slightly more relaxed position, but still erect. "Until I get another job, sir." Saniya replied.

"Okay, please don't call me that." Miyya said. "But isn't there anyone waiting for you at… well, at home? You're sixteen, aren't you?"

"But you are thirteen, are you not, sir—"

"_SHUT UP I'M FIFTEEN YOU BLIND MINISCULE OF LIFE!_" Miyya suddenly snapped, her eyes becoming bloodshot at wild, and her loud voice making Saniya step back. After a moment, Miyya blinked, and began to return to normal. She cleared her throat, "*Ahem*, but, I, um, heard there were kids that used to set off on their own when they were only ten, crazy, huh? Well, I was only here to visit my brother, but I also had some old business to get done in this region after I did. Well, I got the first part done… kind… of…" Miyya looked down, but then back up, trying not to think of her previous discovery.

Saniya, still recovering from Miyya's sudden "moment", shook her spinning head and replied. "Ah, so you are, sir. Well, I had taken a guard request from Mr. Adama, and that request was a non-dated request, so I did not know when I would be done." Saniya looked down. "I did not think it would be so soon…" She looked up again at Miyya with stronger eyes. "But that means I will be staying in this region for a long while." She saluted. "I must find a job quickly, I do not want to return to Hoenn without completing a request worthy of my teacher." She said definitively.

"…" Miyya listened, thinking intensely about this.

"Though I was very reluctant about Mr. Adama's job request." Saniya confessed, looking away momentarily. "It was a home request, which meant I would not be moving around a lot. Pallet Town, as you can see, is a very small place." Saniya said, waving her hand around the area. "I would rather I go on something more… adventurous, as you might say." She stated.

Miyya thought a little bit more, placing a hand to her mouth. "…Yeah, I guess that would be a little more… exciting…" She said, lost in her thoughts.

"Do you not think so?" Saniya asked.

Miyya looked up. "Then why don't I introduce you a job… with me?" She told Saniya, a grin carving onto her face.

"Wha…"

"I said it earlier, I still have some old business to do here in Kanto. I have to head up to Saffron City for…" Miyya shivered. "…important things. "

"Ah… Then you are…?" Saniya looked up with bright eyes.

"Yes," Miyya said, her cheerier attitude returning. "Why don't you come along? I didn't think I could head down there alone, anyways."

"But, sir…"

"Stop calling me that." Miyya put flatly and forcefully, but then became calmer. "Besides, you're "unoccupied", right?" Miyya smirked, crossing her arms.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Saniya said, shooting a hand up for a forward salute.

"…" Miyya decided to say nothing about the matter this time.

"Well you girls better hurry, should you not?"

Miyya and Saniya turned, only to face the kind blonde woman from earlier, her laundry basket gone and her lavender dress and purple apron still as perfect as ever. She gave them a smile. "The best of Saffron always happens in April, doesn't it? It's not far physically, but the route is as long as the Victory Road." She joked. "You girls can't be slacking off, can you?"

"Ak…!" Miyya flinched, the woman was right. Quickly, she grabbed a hold of her backpack and slung it across her back. Saniya tossed her coat up and threw it on, quickly grabbing her pack as well.

"But you can't go unprepared, either."

"?" Miyya and Saniya looked up.

"But we—" Miyya was cut off but the woman holding up two white disks. Miyya pointed to her. "What are those?"

"Oh, surely you've heard of Technical Machines, haven't you?" The woman said with an amused grin.

"Technical…"

"Ah!" Miyya interrupted Saniya with a sudden gasp of realization. "They're disks that can teach you new moves, right?"

"Good job! A happy sticker for young Adama!" The woman giggled, almost making Miyya snap, but continued on before she could. "You know how to used them, don't you? You're old enough to know, right?"

"O-Of course I am!" Miyya said with an insulted cry.

"Huh?"

Miyya turned to Saniya, a shocked look on her face. "Y-You don't know how to use a TM?"

"I had no need to. Teacher always loved old fashioned styles." Saniya said, and Miyya mumbled to herself.

"…Fine, then just follow my lead. It's pretty easy. Catch it, bite it, break it, move, it's as simple as that." She told her new partner, and then looked back up at the woman. "What's the code, again?"

The woman smiled. "Up, Down, A, B, Right, Left, Start."

"Toss 'em here!"

The woman giggled and tossed the disks to Miyya and Saniya. They flew in the air, as in slow motion, and Miyya prepared herself.

"Go!" Miyya commanded, and the two leapt in the air.

As soon the disk was in reach, the girls both caught their individual disks in their teeth. Miyya felt the pulsing warm material between her teeth, and bit hard, soon feeling the disk shatter between her teeth with a loud _CRACK_ that ended with a sharp note that hung in the air. At the same pace as Miyya, Saniya followed. Catch it, bite it, break it…

"Move!" Miyya commanded, and began to move.

_Don't drag me down!_ Miyya shouted to her partner in the short, telepathic moment.

_After you, sir!_ Saniya called back, and the code began.

_Up!_ Both girls shot their arms up high into the air.

_Down!_ They shot their elbows down, into a muscle-flexing position.

_A!_ Miyya led Saniya, clenching her right hand into a fist and smacking it against her left with a loud cracking sound, having a circle of green light appear to hover around her right hand.

_B!_ Saniya followed Miyya's next step, smacking her left fist into her right hand, a large cracking sound indicating the appearance of a second ring of silver light, opposing Miyya's green.

_Right!_ Miyya shot out her right arm, as did Saniya.

_Left! _Saniya shot out her left arm, as did Miyya.

The two rings met in the middle, and a bright light flashed as new energy burst into Miyya and Saniya's bodies.

The lightshow ended, and the two girls returned back to normal.

"…What…" Saniya looked at herself. She heard a loud ringing in her ears, and suddenly felt the need to forget something. "S-Swords Dance…" Saniya felt the move clear from her mind, only to be filled with new information and energy.

"Ah… um… L-Leech Seed." Miyya felt the same way as Saniya had did when forgetting her move.

The woman clapped at their performance. "Great job girls! I thought you were bluffing for a moment there, but you proved yourself." She giggled her amused giggled again.

_I think this woman is insulting me_. Miyya grumbled in her head.

"That was _Protect_. It's a move that does just that, protect. Just like the young man from earlier did when he intervened your battle." The woman explained.

Miyya remembered when Ace had jumped in between their two attacks, he had been surrounded by a force field of some sort back then.

"Ah, so that was it? I have seen the move many times on my travels. I am grateful for your gift, Miss." Saniya thanked the woman with a polite bow.

"Um, well, yeah… thanks, this helps a lot." Miyya said, a bit nervous with her late thanks.

The woman let out a laugh. "Now you two get going, you don't want to be late getting down to Saffron, do you?"

_Agh, she's right!_ Miyya thought to herself, and looked around the house to see the entrance to Route 2. "There's the exit! Thanks for everything Miss… Miss, um…"

The woman laughed again. "Just call me Rosalie." She said, her bright amethyst eyes reflecting off the bright sunlight.

"Right, thanks Miss. Rosalie! Come on, Saniya!" Miyya said, calling out to her new partner.

"Ah, yes, sir." Saniya said, and jogged over to her rushing client. The two made their way over and into Route 2 with ease, leaving the town with no hesitation at all. Like that, they were gone.

Rosalie smiled to herself, with her hands on her hips.

"Kids these days have so much energy."

* * *

><p>THE BEGINNING.<p>

Well, the real beginning. Miyya's team currently consists of herself and Saniya.

Well, did you like the chapter? You now know how TMs work, kind of flashy, huh?

The OC submission forum is still up and running. Like I said, it only isn't if I lock it or say otherwise. I'm really building up on these characters you're giving me, guys. I love it, keep it up!

I'm still looking for pairings, well, you guys are. I've already got my charts filled out *evil laugh*. Can you guys find them?

Once again, _Saniya Shiroi_ is a OC submitted by **U R Beautiful** (previously **Kris77**).

Now for **NoSub Trivia**:

**S**aniya is one of my favorite characters to draw (her picture link is on my profile), next to Naiomi and Vii. Her personality is also one of my favorites.

**S**aniya is the only the only character on my mind so far that doesn't have a traumatic or dramatic past of some sort. I have made one for all of my characters and all of the OCs I've caught up on, but Saniya is the only one who has a seemingly normal past. I like it this way and I don't think I'll change it.

See you in the Halloween Pack (see Starri Studios for more details).

Heh.

-Starri

* * *

><p><strong>NoSub School: What are classes?<strong>

In this chapter, you may have noticed terms like "knight" and "freeshooter". These are two of a few _classes_. At a certain point in their life, a pokevoid can choose their class. This class tells how a pokevoid battles or uses his or her power in some way. The types of classes are…

_Knight_- A pokevoid who uses their power in the form of _swords_.

_Freeshooter-_ A pokevoid who uses their power in the form of _guns_.

_Magi_- A pokevoid who uses their power in the form of _magic_.

_Distance-_ A pokevoid who uses their power in the form of _spears_.

_Archer-_ A pokevoid who uses their power in the form of _bows and arrows_.

_Melee-_ A pokevoid who uses their power in the form of _hand-to-hand combat_.

And many more.

Moves and abilities can vary by the class a pokevoid takes, such as the move _Cut_ can be used as by a Knight in the form of a sword, or by a Magi in the form of controlling their specified element (Flying types can use the wind to cut trees or rocks cleanly, a bit more powerful than Air Cutter.) Though, once you choose your class, you may not change it.

That's all for NoSub School, if you would like something explained in a session, feel free to ask!

Class dismissed!


	3. Act III: Violet the Sorceress

**No Substitute**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>Violet the Sorceress<br>**

* * *

><p><em>March 10, 2113<br>_

With only a couple hours off the clock, the duo finally arrived in Viridian City. Route 2 wasn't hard, it actually pretty easy. The problem in Miyya's mind were the annoying rattata that kept attacking them in mobs.

_But hey, it's even easier when you have a travelling companion_. She thought.

"Are you okay, sir?" Saniya asked her, looking down at the girl trying to catch her breath self.

_Who always calls you by a name you hate._ Miyya's eye twitched as Saniya spoke.

"Saniya…" She straightened up, removing her hands from her knees. "I _told_ you, _please_ stop calling me that." She said in a low, annoyed tone.

"Yes, sir." Saniya said with a salute.

In reality, Miyya thought Saniya was pretty cool; she was smart, strong, skilled, but there was only one order she couldn't seem to follow.

"I give up." Miyya sighed, leaning over on a nearby tree in defeat.

"?" Saniya blinked in confusion, and then turned back to the city. They stood in front of the city entrance, it was small, but it was also pretty peaceful. Viridian City was the easiest way to Mt. Silver, but she didn't want to jump into a death trap before she had finished her business in Saffron. Hell, she didn't want to jump into a freaking death trap at all.

"We should stop by the center first, there's a call I want to make before we move on." She told Saniya, and the silver-haired girl nodded. She then spun on her heel and began to head towards the Pokecenter. Then, she stopped, remembering that Saniya would be on her tail. She thought for a moment, and then turned back to Saniya. "Um… Saniya?"

"Yes, sir?" She responded, looking down at the slightly irked snivy.

Miyya's eye twitched again, "Um… Can you go explore or something? Maybe hang out at the Mart. It's kind of a… _private_ phone call." She said, looking away slightly.

"But sir—" She stopped for a moment as she sensed the girl's growing irritation. "…As your bodyguard, I must stand by you at all times to ensure your complete safety." She told her as if she should have already known the answer.

"Um, yeah, it'll only take a few minutes. I'll go find you at the Mart, okay?" The girl pleaded her, beginning to get a little nervous.

"…Understood, sir."

"You know, that's really pissing me off."

"What is, sir?"

"I give up."

"Huh? Sir?"

"I'm heading over to the Mart." She said, stomping away in an angered fit.

"I shall see you later, sir."

"Shut up, Saniya."

* * *

><p>Naiomi stepped around the small children drawing in the street of Celadon City. Spring would be coming up soon, and the weather was getting warming, allowing children to come out and play outside. It seemed that one had obtained a large container of chalk and the children had decided to draw on the streets all day. They were enjoying themselves, scratching colorful pictures on the sidewalk with the chalk and laughing. Naiomi jumped onto the top of the brick wall of the flowerbed and walked past them, keeping her motionless cherry blossom eyes forward and her arms out for balance.<p>

"Hey, Mimi! What's that?" The small voice of a young boy with blonde hair called out to the girl next to him.

"Hm?" The girl with short green hair and pink hair decks looked up at him, and then back at her drawing. The girl grumbled, "Are ya' blind, Ken? It's the mythological pokemon Espeon! Do you even listen in class?"

Naiomi glanced down at the children, slowing her pace as she approached them.

"Mi, you know I don't pay attention to stuff like that. It's boooring! I listen a little bit, it's not like I want to remember certain stuff." The blonde haired boy, Ken, groaned.

"That's because you're slow!" Mimi snapped at the boy and continued coloring in the yellow rings on her amateur Espeon drawing. "Espeon's the prettiest, I wanna see what it in its Void form."

"Naw, I doubt it." Ken sighed, but then looked up brightly. "But I wanna see Vaporeon, I bet _that_ would be a sight." The boy laughed.

"Hmph!" The girl stuck her nose in the air. "You don't even know if it'll be a girl!" She told him and returned to her drawing.

"Hey!" The boy swatted at his friend, slightly annoyed.

Naiomi averted her eyes back forward, quickening her pace down the flowerbed wall, hopping over a gap and landing onto the next. She ignored the people that passed, for there was nothing interesting to see.

She wondered if they all knew how ignorant they were.

As Naiomi continued her walk down the elevation of the flowerbed wall, she found an interesting sight. It was a young boy close to her age, clad in green with a leaf in his shaggy brown hair. He held a piece of think blue chalk in his gloved hand, carefully drawing on the sidewalk around him. This caught Naiomi's attention, not the boy himself, but the things he drew. Naiomi closed in on the boy, and when close enough, looked down to examine his drawings more efficiently.

"What are you drawing?" She asked straightforwardly.

The boy looked up at her with honey brown eyes, temporarily ceasing his drawing. He grinned and then returned to his work joyfully. "Just stuff."

Naiomi scanned the area around the boy, filled with the presence of dull, chalky blue numbers, letters and shapes. She looked at the area to his right, and blinked. "The Happy Ending Theorem." She said, identifying the number-surrounded polygons and vertexes.

"Recognize it, Pinktails?" The boy said in a happy tone, though not taking his eyes off his work.

Naiomi ignored the comment and knelt down like a cat on the cold brick wall, moving her eyes over to the problem off to his left. "The Hadamard Matrix." She recognized, gazing at the numerous sets of equations and bracket-surrounded numbers.

"Mm hmm! Smart Pinktails." The boy nodded with a smile, connecting the final side to a triangle he was drawing.

Naiomi looked down, her eyes fixated on the drawing. "The geometric version of The Hadwiger Conjecture." She identified, staring down at the numerous geometric shapes within shapes. The boy began to write beneath the shapes, looking up and down from his drawing.

"Yep, nice work, Pinktails." The boy laughed, staring at the shapes in front of him.

Naiomi glided her eyes over the work, noticing one potential factor about each of the problems. "You have not solved any of them."

"Well, they're famous for that, you know." He chuckled with unnecessary delight, continuing to work on the equation in front of him.

"What is the purpose of this?" Naiomi asked, averting her curiosity-filled eyes to the boy in front of her.

The boy looked up at her with a playful grin, "Ever heard of Dantzig?" He asked her, scooting down a bit to create some space as he wrote out GEORGE B. DANTZIG in large letters.

"Yes," Naiomi said, fixating her eyes on the name, upside down to her. "There is a legend about him. He was said to be a mathematician, hundreds of years ago, when pokevoid were non-existent and humans roamed this planet."

"Yep! That's right, Pinktails!" The leaf boy laughed, and scooted back up to his work. "Do you know the story? It was back when Dantzig was in college. One day, he overslept because he was studying for exams and ended up late to class. On the board, he saw three equations he had to do for homework. He copied them down and got to work. He easily conquered the first two, but the third seemed too difficult. Ten minutes before the deadline, he discovered a method that worked and handed it in. Do you remember why this was important?"

"The first two were the homework problems, while the third was an example of an equation that had been unsolvable for many years." Naiomi answered, remembering the story. She looked down at the boy's work, "Just like the ones you have worked out now."

The leaf boy smiled up at her, "Uh huh!" He looked down, his chalk grazing across the pavement as he drew out a square. "There is a variety of knowledge across the world, to solve questions like these; you just need someone with the right information to solve it." He said with his painted smile.

Naiomi stared at the boy as he looked up at her, slightly intrigued by the fact that his intelligence was quite higher than her superior's. Her eyes were caught from a flash of silver light from under his turtleneck. She tilted her head, letting it fall on her shoulder like a doll, and she spotted the presence of a small chain poking out of his sweater. "…A necklace." She said simply, implying her discovery.

The boy blinked his big honey eyes, and then opened his mouth in realization. He reached up and tugged at the collar of his turtleneck. "Oh! This!" He pulled the collar down to reveal a short chain that wrapped around his skinny, boyish neck. On the front of the chain glittered the dark green emerald gem that was shaped like a spade, or as Naiomi knew, a leaf. The boy rubbed the leaf-shaped emerald. "I don't know where this came from. I'm pretty curious about it, but there doesn't seem like there's a way to get it off. Though, there's no reason to panic, it's actually kind of cool." He grinned, his smile bright and bubbly.

Naiomi sat silently for a few moments, straying off in deep thought. "…So it is." She then kicked herself backup and landed flat on her feet, rising from her kneeling position. She turned to walk away, but then shifted her head back towards the boy. "What is your name, boy?" She asked him

The boy flashed a wide smile. "Nakamura Tsubasa, ma'am!"

"…Have you ever been to the Young Kanto Academy?"

The boy stopped his work, and turned slowly to the girl with wide eyes. He stayed like that for a while, frozen and unmoving. Naiomi stared at him; his actions said it all. Soon, he blinked and returned to his warm and happy state. "Haven't seen the place since I was eight, sorry, Pinktails."

"I see." Naiomi said simply, and turned back around to continue down the wall. "…You remind me of someone, but you cannot be him. Though you have earned my respect, Mr. Nakamura Tsubasa." She told him, and turned to leap over the next gap between the flowerbeds that lined down the sidewalk.

Behind her, Mura shifted the leaf in his hair, his mouth curved in a small smirk. "Nice to know, Pinktails." He laughed, and returned to his work.

Later, down the sidewalk, Naiomi reached the end of the line of flowerbeds. She looked down, still as stone on the edge of the final flowerbed. She looked down at the area in front of her, and opened up her mind. In front of the edge of the wall, a glowing pink platform appeared, just large enough for her to place both of her feet on, as she did. As she stepped on it, she began to slowly lower herself down.

A man walking by saw this and sneered, grumbling to himself. "Damn kids abusing their powers so they can't work their lazy asses…"

Naiomi's eyes shot to him, and suddenly, the front of the man's shirt scrunched up, as if someone had grabbed it. In his state of shock, he was shoved down by the force that pulled him down to forcefully face Naiomi's wide, reddening pink eyes of nothingness. He stared at her in horror, and bystanders began to slow at the sight.

Naiomi spoke, her voice so cold it felt like something was crawling up his spine. "You are unruly and your mere presence makes me want to puke. You reek of cigarettes and your breath is as foul as garbage." Naiomi's eyes began to glow a mysterious, pinkish color, and the man could not look away, his mouth open in shock. When she spoke, the man could now hear as if many voices were speaking at once, and his face grew twisted with horror. "You are scum. Your existence is like trash to me. I would rather have a rabid rattata than you in my presence. Your words are as filthy as your grimy hair and your heart is contaminated with the filthy presence of impurity. _You are unworthy of my presence._"

As she finished, she shot a hand up, mere centimeters from his face, and the man stared at it, unknowing of what would happen next. Naiomi's expression did not change; her frown small and her eyes as wide as before. She then opened her mouth to for one final word.

"_Leave._"

With that, the air seemed to turn cold, and a sharp noise rang out as a powerful force began to stir the air, but only for a second. Then, suddenly, an invisible force emitted from Naiomi's hand as it glowed a pinkish color, the sound of roaring wind filled the air, and the man shot back faster than a speeding bullet, crashing into the building behind him.

Naiomi lowered her and calmly, her eyes unmoving from the man's terror-filled body. People on the streets were frozen with shock, though Naiomi only walked by as if the world was as calm as the ocean breeze. She departed from the scene, not taking a second look back.

"…Goodnight, ignorant world."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Ma'a… No, I'm not…" Miyya's eye twitched as she stared at the pleading face on the screen, clenching the phone angrily in her hand. "No… No… OH, FOR ARCEUS SAKE, NO!" She screamed into the receiver, and the face on the screen gave out wide puppy-dog eyes and a pleading expression.<p>

"Pleeeeaaasssee—"

"Just you wait until I get there." Miyya growled angrily, a forced smile twitching on her face. Before the person could say another word, Miyya slammed the phone down back into place and pressed the "end call" button on the board, making the face disappear. Miyya fell back into her chair, ignoring the looks she was getting from her sudden exclamation. She groaned, "This _sucks_. I thought I'd never have to deal with these guys again but noooo…"

She spun around in her chair and slid off, her feet touching the yellow-tiled ground of the Viridian City pokecenter. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, smoothing out her shorts. She trudged across the center to the exit, obviously displeased about her previous conversation. She stood in front of the glass doors as they slid open, and walked out into the bright March sun.

"Hm… I should probably go grab Saniya. She'd probably freak if I didn't find her right away." She sighed, and headed down the small road to the Mart. As she did, she grumbled to herself, clutching her backpack handle. "Too masculine… Is that really why she keeps calling me by that stupid name? I wouldn't mind that much if it was something else but… Agh…"

Miyya scanned around the area, admiring the peaceful setting of the city. Though it was more like a town than a city; a city would be… a lot more crowded. Miyya hated that, she found the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of strangers was _very_ uncomfortable.

Miyya sighed, looking up at the blue-roofed Mart, "And of course, I wouldn't have minded it back _then_, but now…"

"Back then?" Miyya's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar monotone voice.

Miyya swerved around to find a certain absol behind her, blinking her calm golden eyes. "Saniya!" She recognized, and then quickly recollected herself. "Nothing! You didn't hear anything!" Miyya said, almost commanding her out of panic.

"?" Saniya tilted her head to her shoulder, blinking again at the girl.

"I was just…" Miyya stopped, taking a second look at the silver-haired girl. "Hey, where'd you get those glasses?" Miyya asked, pointing out Saniya's black, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Oh?" Saniya removed the glasses and looked at them, and then back up. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Miyya asked, very confused.

"My eyes are not as sharp as they used to be. I must wear these for time to time." She told Miyya with a kurt nod and placed them in her pocket.

"Really? But they just seemed like 3D movie glasses with no lenses." Miyya commented, giving Saniya a weird look.

"Is that so?" Saniya said, looking up a bit into the sky in a dazed manner.

Miyya grumbled, something seemed off about her, and it wasn't just the glasses.

"So I figure you aren't going to nag me or freak out about my safety anymore? See? I'm fine." Miyya told the girl, waving a hand over herself, and Saniya blinked, staring for a moment.

Saniya nodded, "That is correct."

"Great." Miyya said, a little pleased. "Now, did you have fun at the Mart?"

"Yes, there were multiple useful appliances and medicines." Saniya said, giving another satisfied nod.

"…"

"…"

"…I knew it." Miyya shot Saniya a glare.

"?" Saniya blinked, becoming a little tense.

"There's something really bothering me about this entire conversation." Miyya groaned, and pointed at the girl. "Saniya, you haven't called me "Sir" at all for the past several minutes. Now who are you and what have you done with Saniya?" Miyya asked the girl, narrowing her eyes at her. "Plus, you're at eye level with me, that's totally not right. I actually thought I had that growth spurt I've been waiting years for."

The girl blinked. "Sorry, sir, I'm…"

"I'm serious." Miyya frowned at her, narrowing her eyes at the mystery-Saniya.

"…" Mystery Saniya was silent.

"…Alright, if you're not coming out and saying it then…"

"Sir?"

Miyya was interrupted by a second voice, though the same voice. Both Mystery Saniya and Miyya blinked, recognizing the voice. Mystery Saniya's eyes were wide, while Miyya sighed in relief, turning to the owner of the voice.

"And there we go!" Miyya said, crossing her arms and taking a look at the apparent real Saniya. "The real Saniya Shiroi rig—FREAKING FURRETS! SANIYA!"

* * *

><p>Rika Night tapped the sole of her boot on the white floor of the Cerulean City Mart. She never thought she would be waiting for <em>Melissa<em> of all people, like this. Rika turned the wall beside her, looking over a poster of a familiar busty raven-haired girl with shining yellow hair decks and a sun-bright smile that seemed to make the poster glow, the name _Kari_ printed beneath it in big golden letters.

"Finished." A voice called out to her, and Rika turned to her violet-haired friend. The bespectacled girl carried a plastic bag with a single, lightweight item inside, her other hand stuffed into the pocket of her dark lavender coat. As usual, her eyes were as calm and emotionless.

"What'd you bring me here for, again?" Rika asked her friend, giving her a small look of disapproval.

"I told you, Kari's new CD came out. I had to get it before I move on to Saffron. I have to get to Lavender Town soon so I can finish my paper." Rika's childhood friend, Melissa Dusk, told her, giving off an "Isn't it obvious?" tone.

"Oh, college stuff again." Rika sighed, grumbling at her friend. "Watching you makes me glad I never went."

"You only didn't go because they didn't have an occult class, a fortune telling class, nor a defense against the dark arts class." Melissa told her in a monotone voice.

"_Well they should!_" Rika snapped at her, waving a finger at the girl. "Besides, you don't go to school for stuff like this. It's a talent." Rika said simply, crossing her arms and lifting her head proudly.

"A talent you don't have." Melissa said.

"…" Rika's mouth twitched. "…I-It can work…! R-Remember in eleventh grade? When I got that vision about our math teacher?" Rika pointed out, fixing the white ribbons to her short black pigtails nervously.

"You told him he would get a pay cut and temporary suspension?" Melissa remembered, leading her friend out of the store.

"Yeah! And he _did_!" Rika nodded quickly, following Melissa as they stepped out of the sliding glass doors.

"He wasn't very happy about that." Melissa mentioned, turning back to her friend once they exited.

"W-Well it's not like it was my fault!" Rika objected, crossing her arms defensively.

"You made him think he was mentally insane by using Telekinesis to write "messages from the dead" on the blackboard in the middle of class." Melissa told her flatly.

"…" The two both stood in silence for a while, and then Rika spoke up again. "W-Well nobody liked him anyways! Now get on your way to Saffron or whatever!" Rika shooed her friend away as she began to turn away with a huff of irritation, but was interrupted by a faint ringing noise.

"Hm?" Both Melissa and Rika reached into their pockets. Melissa slid the bag in her hand down to her wrist as she pulled out a dark purple pokegear and opened it. Rika flipped open hers, black and carefully decorated with a white gear strap.

"Agh, it's just my stupid brother." Rika groaned, her irritation rising by the second.

"It's Mizumi." Melissa said out loud, and clicked OK to open the message.

"Oh, your old swampert college friend, right? I've seen her in the news a lot." Rika said, thinking about a familiar bespectacled blue-haired geologist.

"Yeah, she's in a three-man group with these two other guys, Leif and Fi…" Melissa trailed off, narrowing her eyes at the message on the screen. "…Oh."

"What?" Rika stood up straight, hopping back over to her friend's side with interest, attempting to look over her shoulder.

"…" Melissa snapped her gear shut, much to Rika's dismay, and spun around. "Nothing, I'm off." She said, and headed her way down to Route 5.

"Wha… Alrighty then!" Rika shouted back at her departing friend with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She grumbled to herself before heading west to Mt. Moon. As she did, she took another look at her gear and hit "REPLY", typing vigorously onto the keypad.

"Aniki," She spoke out loud to herself as she typed a reply. "I have no idea how that stupid necklace got on your neck and I have no idea how to take it off. DO IT YOURSELF!" She growled another fit of irritation and hit "SEND", and watched as the little mail animation successfully sent her message to her brother. Puffing out her cheeks, she shoved her pokegear into her pocket and headed into the building that led her out to Route 4.

"…Stupid math teachers." She grumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"SANIYA!" Miyya cried again, in shock at her friend's appearance. "W-What the hell happened to you?"<p>

"…" Mystery Saniya stood in shock behind Miyya, staring with wide eyes at the new arrival.

Saniya, as Miyya recognized as the real Saniya, was carrying several bags decorated with a frilly-clothed blue haired girl that carried various cards and had wings on her back. Saniya's backpack was now decorated with similar wings, and her head topped with a similar top hat that the girl on the shopping bag was wearing. Painted on Saniya's face was a bright blue "M" that was painted in the same way the "M" in MIRURU on the bag was printed. In the bags were plushies, DVD sets, CDs, posters, cosplay, figurines, and other various items that seemed to related to the girl on the bag. In Saniya's hands, she seemed to be going through a deck of blue and purple cards. She also seemed to be sparkling, and it wasn't just the glitter.

"Mahou Shoujo Miruru special at the Mart, sir." Saniya said flatly, blinking her golden eyes.

"I can SEE that, but… why did you…" Miyya stared at Saniya in disbelief, unable to find the right words.

Saniya bit her lip, looking away slightly. "…Miruru-chan's cute."

"…" Miyya stood in shock, frozen in place at the sight of her friend's actions. She then suddenly, without turning, snatched at an escaping Mystery Saniya's collar, holding her in place.

"Who is that, sir?" Saniya asked, looking up at the girl in Miyya's grip.

"…Wha? Huh? Oh, this person?" Miyya turned to the girl behind her, blinking her still-shocked eyes. "Oh, um, yeah…"

"She holds the same appearance as mine, sir, but I do not have a sister." Saniya told Miyya, staring at girl as Miyya did.

"Then who is…" Miyya pointed to the girl.

"…Aww… You guys are no fun." Mystery Saniya sighed, and then grinned.

"Whoa!" Miyya let go of the girl as she suddenly began to change form. Her hair turned black and whipped up into a side bun, and a purple beanie appeared on the other side of her head. Her eyes turned into a dark shade of violet and her shoes tightened into purple converse. The white coat disappeared, replaced with a sleeveless grey plaid shirt. On her legs donned lavender short-shorts and checkered socks up to her knees. Popping up on her wrist was a black bracelet, and around her neck a long, thin black scarf. Purple Palooza.

"W-What did you just…" Miyya trailed off, staring at the girl's sudden transformation.

"What? Never seen a ditto before?" The girl chuckled, whipping out her glasses from her side pouch and setting them up on the bridge of her nose. She smiled a wide, yet mischievous smile, crossing her arms proudly.

"Though you are purple." Saniya pointed out, staring at the girl, unfazed.

"…" The girl twitched. "…We're ditto, we can be whoever we want. We don't have to be pink." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But… Why were you Saniya?" Miyya asked, still a little confused with the girl.

"I saw her marveling at the Miruru merchandise in the Mart. I'm on "vacation", might as well have a little fun. I wanted to see what would happen when I transformed into her." The girl laughed.

Miyya's eye twitched, and she turned to Saniya, still bedecked in magical girl merchandise. If it wasn't for her constant "sir"-ing, Miyya would have believed that this Saniya was the fake before. She turned back to the ditto girl.

"Anyways, who are you? You're kind of irking me." Miyya said with a low growl in her voice, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Hehe." The purple girl fixed her scarf and winked at the duo. "Violet Hamilton, Designer of the Month for Dragonesque Fashion. On a forced vay-cay currently and attempting to "live it up" as Adam said." She said, attempting to force herself to laugh, and then she sighed and took another look at the green-haired girl in front of her. She stopped, blinking at the girl. "Huh? What happened to you?" She asked, as Miyya had gone rock-solid with her eyes as wide as dinner plates, fixated on the girl in front of her.

"Sir?" Saniya poked Miyya in the back, and Miyya then suddenly came back to life.

"H-Huh…? O-Oh… I'm sorry, what?" Miyya stuttered, her eyes glued on the girl in front of her.

"You're looking at me like I'm about to eat you." Violet told Miyya casually, and then grinned. "What? Am I that scary?"

"_What?_ No! It's just that…" Miyya trailed off for a moment. "Nevermind, anyways, I'm Miyya Adama, a snivy, if you may. You must already know by now, but this is Saniya Shiroi, and absol." Miyya introduced, and Saniya bowed, making all of her bags clatter.

"Are you loaded? That stuff's not cheap, you know." Violet pointed out, her expression turning slightly surprised.

"This is what I save up for." Saniya told them.

"Yeah she…" Miyya stopped, and then turned to the girl. "It is?"

"Yes, sir." Saniya nodded as if nothing was wrong. "I do possess a matching pokegear with the limited edition Alpha Arc strap from episode 55. Would you like to see?" Saniya offered, looking down at her coat pocket.

"Really? You got that? Even _I_ couldn't get that." Violet said in surprise, giving Saniya an expression of disbelief.

"Okay, let's not get into this conversation." Miyya groaned, and turned to Saniya. "Well, it's pretty obvious, but you can't travel like that. Do you think you could…"

"Yes, sir, I will store them in my PC. Please excuse me." She said, and jogged off down the road to the pokemon center.

Miyya and Violet stared at the girl as she disappeared into the Center, and Violet laughed, turning back to Miyya. "You two are an interesting bunch."

"Sure." Miyya said, grumbling a bit.

"I was pretty bored earlier, you know. Your friend let me have a little fun. I'm glad I did it." Violet laughed, her arms crossed proudly as she flashed a wide smile. She looked back down at Miyya. "I usually have all the fun at my job. People call me a workaholic, but I enjoy it a lot." She told Miyya.

"Um… Yeah, D-Fash, right?" Miyya told her, in deep thought and not meeting the girl's eyes.

"Hm?" Violet gave Miyya a surprised look. "What did you just call it?"

"Huh?" Miyya shot up in a jolt. "Oh, wait, I—"

"Only people in the company call it D-Fash. Everyone else just calls it Dragonesque for short. How do you know that name?" Violet asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the girl.

"Well… I-I just do. End of story." Miyya said with a huff.

"No, this is interesting. How do you know that name?" Violet asked again with a devilish smirk.

"It's complicated, okay? Now shut up." Miyya growled, giving Violet a threatening look.

"Mm hmm, now tell me, what's your connection with—"

"Sir." Saniya ran back up to the two, her shopping bags, merchandise, and face paint gone, looking completely normal again.

"OH SANIYA, THANK ARCEUS!" Miyya shouted in relief. "Quickly! Let's get out of here!" She said, and broke out into a run to the entrance to Route 3.

"Ah, wait, sir!" Saniya called out as she ran after her employer.

"Oooh, no you don't!" Violet laughed, and ran after the two. "I'm not letting either of you get away! This is the most fun I've had in hours!"

"Run faster, Saniya!"

"Get back here!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 done! A formal introduction to Violet Hamilton, who you first saw in the first chapter, so she was submitted by <strong>Positive Energy<strong>. You've also seen _Nakamura Tsubasa_ (**Epic Epitome**), _Rika Night_ (**Light-Sakura**), _Melissa Dusk_ (**SnowflakeEV**), and a very vague cameo of _Kari Damon_ (**AskKetchumDarkSide**). A lot of females in this chapter, but don't worry, there'll be a haul of guys in the next chapter, which is when we introduce the leader of the next group, Detective Guy (that's not his real name).

Oh, yeah, and I called Violet a sorceress because she can shape-shift. I'd rather travel through time if I was a sorceress but that's cool too.

If you would like to discuss potential pairings or other NoSub info, there's a forum on my profile. OR you could simply ask at Starri Studios if you want a single answer.

Oh, yeah, a lot of math in this chapter. All of those thorems are real, plus the Dantzig guy. Look him up, I thought he was awesome, hehe.

**NoSub Trivia**

**V**iolet is one of the hardest characters to draw, but ironically, she was also the first, as you know.

**V**iolet has one of my favorite secrets. You'll understand waaay later in the story. Damn, it's fun and complicated at the same time. It's also kind of hilarious, too, once you put it in context, hehe.

LATERS REVIEWERS! AHAHAHA!

-Starri

* * *

><p><strong>NoSub School<strong>

In this world, pokegear is basically cell phones. Hell, they ARE cell phones. They come with many different designs, colors, software, ect. It can text, call, take pictures, sometimes surf the internet, you name it. But they do everything a pokegear does, including the radio! So it's basically a cell phone and a pokegear combined. Hehe, I wish my phone could do that.

Class dismissed!


	4. Act IV: Lore the Warrior

**No Substitute**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Lore the Warrior**

* * *

><p><em>March 14<em>_th__, 2113_

Four days have passed since Miyya and Saniya's encounter with Violet. Besides Saniya's constant "sir"-ing and Violet's constant poking at Miyya's secret, everything went out pretty smoothly. Yep, Miyya felt _fine_, totally _fine_. It was along Route 3 that Miyya finally accepted that there was not giving up on the ditto girl, she had to welcome the new addition to the party.

"Where are we now, Saniya?" The woman in question asked.

"Pewter City, Northwest Kanto." Saniya responded, turning away from the sign at the front entrance.

"Alright, we're resting here for the night. After that, we're leaving first thing in the morning." Miyya said, walking down the dirt path ahead.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Violet asked, a little annoyed at Miyya's call.

"_Because_, I want to get to my destination as _quickly_ as possible so I can _get this over with_." She said between her teeth, and then stomped away in a fit, leaving the two behind.

"…" Violet thought for a moment, watching her walk away. "…Yep, this is definitely good. I'm getting into this secret." Violet snickered, kneading her hands together deviously. It's not like she could help it, she could be a little nosy and it was her nature to be so.

"Miss. Adama wouldn't like you for that." Saniya told the girl, turning toward her.

Violet looked at the absol, and stared at her for a long while. She would have make a retort, but she noticed something. "…Why do you still have that?"

"Have what?" Saniya asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Those." Violet pointed to Saniya's Mahou Shoujo Miruru wings attached to her backpack.

"…" Saniya shifted her backpack. "Because Miruru-chan's love shall be spread across the world."

"What? That doesn't make any sense Sa—"

"I must return to Miss. Adama." Saniya said, cutting her off and heading down the road to Pewter.

"Wha… SANIYA!"

* * *

><p>"You trying to pick a fight, kid?"<p>

"No, I am simply questioning your unreasonable actions."

Michael Fairchild was never the kid with the most common sense. So, sitting here, laptop on his knee, and not even bothering to look up at these… "friendly" men, he didn't bother to flinch or even think his words through. He simply spoke the truth, because that's what Fairchilds did. He closed his laptop, and stashed it away in his tote. With the brush of his clothes, he stood up and looked up at the three sterodic men in front of him with his small, painted smile. His tail whipped behind him, and his tightened the strap on his tote. He removed his hat momentarily to fix is dark blonde hair, and them fixated his cap upon his head once again.

"Now, please excuse me. I have to get going, my friend is waiting for me." Mikey told the men in front of him, taking a step forward.

"Hold up, kid." The man in the middle stopped him, placing a foot in his way, and Mikey looked up at him. "We're not just going to let you waltz onto out turf, play with your little toys, insult us, and then just walk out."

"Again, I question your logic. How have I insulted you? I simply spoke the truth about your lesser intellect." Mikey told them simply, giving them a pitying look as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't like hitting kids, kid." The man to his right said, cracking his bulky knuckles with a loud and threatening _CRACK_. Though, this did not faze the boy at all, he simply frowned at the men in front of him, and then looked up to the man in his way.

"Heyyy, I don't like it when people get hurt either. So please, could you move out of my way." He said, sidestepping the man again, but this time, the man stepped completely in front of him, blocking his path entirely. He leaned forward, giving Mikey an angry eye.

"You saying you're going to beat the crap out of us, kid?" He asked, and before Mikey could answer, he stood up straight, looking at his friends. "Hey! Kid says he's going to beat the crap out of us!" He said, and the trio burst into laughter.

Mikey cocked his head, giving the men a confused look. "But I never said I would beat you up."

"Huuuuuh?" The man in front of him groaned, looking down at the boy.

"I just said you would get hurt if you continue this any further." Mikey said simply, with a curt nod.

"Oi," The man on his left said, looking at his friends. "What's this kid talking ab—_OORF_!"

Mikey smiled again, and sidestepped the confused man in front of him as the left man felt above him. He ran around the remaining men, and down the alley to safety. The middle man noticed this, and an expression if frustration overtook his face. "Hey! You, get ba—_HURK_!"

_Two down._

—**Transmission Start—  
>—A new perspective has been added.—<br>—Begin—**

One to go.

A fury in my fists, and a spring in my step, I shot forward to my final opponent. My weapons at the ready, I clenched them tightly as I sprinted forward to the final, disbelieving man. My eyes narrowing, I locked onto my target and voiced my attack.

"_Extremespeed_." I whispered, and I felt my body lighten. Before I knew it, I sped faster than a rocket, and slammed my fist into the final man's stomach, sending him flying down the alley.

I skidded to a sudden halt, the force of the attack fading. I looked back at the pained bodied of the other two scum in my way. "'Che." I said, and stepped over them to my partner at the end of the alley. I walked up to the twelve year old, half my size and still smiling like an idiot. I sighed, and grit my teeth, running a hand through my jet black hair.. He gave me a small bow and a grin.

"Thank you again, Mr. Castreal." He said with a thumbs-up, and I sighed again.

"Kid, you know you're not supposed to be hanging around here." I told him as we walked away from the alley and down the roads of Pewter.

"Yes, but there's not very good internet connection here, that was the only place where I could find any." He told me, his permanent smile never leaving his face. It made it pretty hard to be angry with the kid.

I groaned. "I don't think I'll ever understand you academy kids." I told him, and he grinned.

"We don't expect anyone to." He said honestly.

You're probably wondering who we are. Seems reasonable, you've never seen us before.

The name's Lore, Lore Castreal, and I'm a lucario. I'm a detective in these parts of town, though I'll work anywhere. I'm nineteen, so we don't get a lot of business compared to other agencies, apparently they don't trust youth as well as they used to. Who's us? This kid at my side here is Michael Fairchild, a treeko, my assistant, but I just call him "kid". I'm not sure _how_ it happened, he just clung onto me and never left. He needs it, really; kid can't leave for ten minutes without something like that happening.

Of course, we're not from here. Kid came here from Hoenn to attend school, Young something, but he left. He won't tell me why, says he doesn't remember. I'd find it suspicious, but I'd rather not waste my time on such matters. Me? I came to investigate their government, Kanto's government.

Because it's not who everyone thinks it is.

I looked down at Mikey. "So, kid, remember the most important rule I taught you?"

"Don't shoot people unless they're attacking you?" He responded, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"No, the personal one." I said again.

"Always make war with a Miruru fan?" He said again.

"…" I looked up, because just as he said that, something caught my eye. I knelt down and put a hand on his back. "Close, but since we're on the subject, do you see over there?" I asked him, and pointed out into the distance, a silver-haired girl running down a nearby street. Mikey nodded, and I continued. "A lesson for you, kid, you can always make out the enemy with three major symbols: Wings, cards, and the color blue. You see the wings on that girl's backpack? She's obviously a Miruru fan. If she ever tries to converse with you, make war with her, she's the enemy. You can always make out your allies with three things the same: Stars, swords, and the color gold. You got that, kid?" I asked him again with a pat on the back.

"Yes, Mr. Castreal!" He said enthusiastically.

"Good." I said with a nod and stood up. "Now, tell me what the most important personal rule of society is?"

"Don't talk to strangers!" He said on command with a salute.

"And…?" I urged him to continue.

"Especially if it's a girl!" He cheered again.

"And…?"

"Unless they piss you off!" He finished.

"Good kid." I said with a grin, fixing my sunglasses. "You make me proud." _I have trained you well._

"_Yes._" He said to himself and fistpumped. After he was done with his victory cheer, he looked up, looking around. "Say, where are we going again? It didn't make any sense when you said it earlier."

"The store, for snow equipment." I told him again, shifting my violet eyes down to the boy. "We're heading north, remember?"

Mikey shivered. "Are you sure, Mr. Castreal? The obvious solution should be to head through Mt. Moon, wouldn't it?" He asked, giving me one of his "Isn't it obvious?" looks.

I looked up from the kid, setting my eyes forward. "Not today kid." I told him with the shake of my head. "We're not heading east."

"But what's up north, you never did tell me." Mikey staid to me, a look of confusion on his face. "Aren't we supposed to be investigating the Kanto government?"

I looked up to the mountains ahead, sliding my sunglasses up off my face and propping them atop my head to get a clear view of the snow-capped peaks. "Because, kid, from what I've heard…"

"One of the little rats we're looking for is up there right now."

* * *

><p>"Ah… ACHOO!"<p>

The sudden sharp sound gave it away, with the quick perk of its ears, the donphan picked itself up from its grazing grounds and rolled away until it was out of sight. There was a quiet moment filled with only the breeze of the mountain air and snow, only to be interrupted by the fierce eruption of the snow on a cliff far from the once-target. Standing up from the once calm, snowy grounds was a pokevoid, clad in thick, snowproof clothing. The void grit its teeth under its scarf, eyes narrowing under its frosty goggles. The void clenched the trigger of the long, snow-capped sniper rifle in its hands, filled with the foul emotion of irritation.

"Some bastard's spreading rumors about me." It told itself, and growled. "Made me miss my kill."

As it lamented on its previous mistake, there was a small squawk overhead, and the void lifted its head. A small pidgey flew overhead, lost and gliding aimlessly. The void let out another sharp growl, and raised the rifle, setting the back on its shoulder. Without missing a beat, the void pulled the trigger, and the loud _BANG_ of the rifle echoed across the mountain landscape. Moments later, the pidgey's movements ceased, and began to descend to the mountains below, dead.

The void put down its sniper rifle, and turned back to the ledge in front of him, leading down to more of the forest of Mt. Silver below. "A hunter _never_ misses a kill." With a growl of frustration, the void sank back into the two-foot deep snow, traces of its existence disappearing with the fall of snow from above.

* * *

><p>Dragonesque Fashion, 3:29pm, Zelda Dragonesque worked hard at her job, being one of the youngest there. Sure, it does get pretty lonely, but some of the models are her age. She leaned back in her chair, pushing the paperwork aside and turning her chair to the windows behind her, gazing out into the bustling city of Saffron. She sighed, she had to let another model go, since they've been out of touch lately. She'll miss her, and they already did their farewells.<p>

Zelda pushed herself out of her chair. She had just gotten off of the phone with a photographer, since they were running low. She also wanted to be prepared, since an old friend was coming over. With a stretch and a tired yawn, she took up the papers on her desk and exited her office and headed downstairs to the photoshoot rooms.

Zelda strolled down the halls, cradling the papers in her hands. It was an old file, one thought to be long forgotten, though the legacy lived on. She waved as she passed her workers, the dolled-up models, the heavy-toted cameramen, the makeup artists, there was so much to look over that she thought _she_ might have been the one in need of a vacation. But no, she couldn't miss this arrival, she never thought she'd see the day.

Zelda looked up, dressing room 5. With a nod and grin, she reached out and turned the handle. Inside, amongst the bushel of models, a curling iron released the final strands of hair, letting the last curl fall down to snow white shoulders. On the ground, nine silky tails brushed the tiled floor.

"Rita!" Zelda called out, waving a hand to the older girl across the room, and scarlet eyes looked up, blazing like fire.

"Hm? Who's… Oh!" The hairdressers spread out, and a girl in D-Fash's newest spring wear for the upcoming April edition stood up and ran across the room to greet her boss. Rita Fitzgerald, clad in green and white and her blonde hair pulled back with the ends just recently curled up. "What is it, Zelda?" She asked, meeting the girl's eyes.

Zelda couldn't help but to break a smile at the agency's longest-lasting model and Zelda's oldest friend. "You're never going to guess who's coming back." She told Rita with a wink.

"Oh! Rui?" Rita guessed, getting excited at the ex-camerawoman's name, but Zelda shook her head.

"Nope! Try again, it's model." Zelda hinted.

Rita thought for a moment, thinking over her statement, and then guessed again. "Um… Kari?" She guessed.

"No, Kari's a little too busy with things right now, think younger." Zelda told Rita, and Rita tensed, the smile fading off her face. Strange, Zelda thought, she though Rita would be happy about this. Zelda then leaned forward, and whispered the correct answer into Rita's ear, and she felt her flinch.

"…Permanently?" Rita asked hesitantly.

"No, just to visit, she's still a little… angry about things." Zelda said, shaking her head.

"…" Rita stood silent for a moment, narrowing her eyes and thinking intensely about something. "…Hey, Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"…Nevermind, I'll be right back." Rita said, and began to walk her way out of the dressing room.

Zelda watched as she left, crossing her arms and giving off a confused look.

"That's not the reaction I was looking for…"

* * *

><p><em>Miyya's POV<em>

"Saniya!" I called out to the silver haired absol from down the street, running back to the my friend. "What are you doing? You suddenly just stopped." Itold her, pushing the girl on the shoulder, and Saniya blinked, averting her gaze from the sidewalk on the other side of the city.

"Sorry, sir. I felt the presence of Puriru fan, two of them. It must have been my imagination." Saniya said with the shake of her head, and walked back over to the group.

"Sometimes I worry about you and that magical girl obsession of your's." Violet told the girl, narrowing her eyes at the bodyguard.

"Miruru must not be questioned, Hamilton." Saniya told Violet with a fierce glare.

"I agree, I like the show, that's why I took the costume design job." Violet told Saniya with a smirk. "You know, I_ could_ get you a discount on it, 15 percent off, just for you."

That got Saniya's attention.

"R-Really?" Saniya demanded, stepping forward, with a face of awe and amazement.

"You know, if you really were friends, you would give it for free." I told Violet.

"I'm being a business woman here." Violet told him, waving a finger at me.

"How much?" Saniya asked quickly, pulling out her wallet. Not surprisingly, it was blue and decorated with the chibi face of Miruru Magic with wings on the back side.

"Alright, Saniya, calm down, we've got to find a place to stay right now. It's not like she has the dress with her." I told Saniya, narrowing my eyes at her and setting her wallet down. Saniya looked down, a little disappointed. "Did anyone find any inns or hotels to stay at here?" I asked everyone, looking around at my companions as we stood in the middle of the road.

"Oh! I did!" Violet called, and ran past me, pointing to a purple building in the distance. "That one over there! It has _great_ rooms, I've heard!" She said with a proud nod and smirk, her back to the hotel.

I stared up at it, squinting my eyes to get a good view of the sign, and Saniya walked up next to me. With her vision, which was as good as a bravairy's, she didn't even need to blink. She turned to me, pointing at the hotel. "Sir, is that…"

"Violet?" I called, not taking my eyes off the building.

"Yeah?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"That's a love hotel."

Deep silence.

"…" Saniya was as calm as ever staring up at the hotel, but there was a disturbed tint in her eyes.

"…" My mouth was a straight line, and I waited for a legit explanation from Violet. I couldn't help but clutch my arms to keep them from shivering from the horror of such a place.

"…*cough*" Violet hacked, placing one arm behind her back and looking around at anything but us. "Um… Well, this is embarrassing." She said, her gaze shooting down the street at particularly nothing.

"Are you sure you don't need real glasses?" I asked her, focusing on her plastic 3D ones.

"Of course I don't!" Violet snapped, giving me a defensive glare.

I dug into my pocket, and my fingers grasped something small and cold. I took it out, and held it up. "Violet, how much is this coin worth?"

Violet narrowed her eyes, and leaned forward, gazing at the object immensely, and then stood up straight. "…250 Pokedollars?"

"…" Saniya stood silent, looking at a conveniently interesting spot on the ground.

"…" I stared at Violet with weirded-out face. "…This is a TM."

"…"

More silence.

"…Well, it doesn't matter. I don't need them right now." Violet said, spinning on her heel and heading down the road.

"Which means you have some." I concluded, following her and stashing the TM the lady from Pallet Town gave me.

"I have contacts." Violet said to me, and Saniya, uninterested in the conversation, whipped out what looked like to be a portable gaming system and flipped it on, her thumbs shooting rapidly around the buttons as various sound effects burst lightly through the speakers.

"Why don't you wear them?" I asked her, giving her a suspicious eye.

"…" Violet clenched her teeth, obviously trying to force herself to say what she said next through her teeth. "…y…n't…it…"

"What?" I asked.

"They don't fit!" She said again, irritated, and then shut herself up, taking a couple more steps forward.

"Wha… Why would you get contacts that don't fit? It's like getting a water-type TM when you're obviously a fire type! It doesn't work!" I scolded her, my rant begging for an explanation.

"It's a long story." She said, and nothing more.

"Come _on_, Violet!"

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me why you know about D-Fash."

"I'll shut up." I said, giving up entirely on the subject.

"Oh, come on! Why are you giving up that easily?" Violet snapped at me, turning to me in a huff. She then turned and crossed her arms. "You know what, good idea, you'd probably not want to know my story either."

This conversation is not working out. For a split second of a second I felt like telling her. Snivies are curious, you'd wonder why my brother became a scientist. He always wanted to know the newest thing, that's what he always did when I came over, he showed me his new discoveries. He always showed me his above-college-level things, and it always got me the better grade in science than anything else. It was the only thing I was good at in school besides PE. He's also the one that gave me the push to get a black belt.

I still miss him.

But I promised him better, it's defiantly something to cry over, but like hell it shows any strength.

I'll become stronger.

And stronger.

"Sir!" Cried out a familiar voice, and I looked up, seeing that I was falling behind my companions. Saniya wove to me while Violet stood a couple feet away from her with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"Getting slow, Miyya?" Violet taunted with a snicker.

"I have found a place to stay, sir!" Saniya called out, stashing away her game system.

"Shut up Violet! And really?" I shouted at both of them, picking up my pace, jotting my head from Violet to Saniya quickly.

"Yes, here!" Saniya called, and jogged over quickly.

"Wow, Saniya, I've never seen you so enthusiastic about a— SANIYA, GET BACK HERE! THE ONLY THING IN THAT EXPO IS AN ANIME CONVENTION!"

"It is the perfect place to stay, sir!"

* * *

><p>Unknown to the team, who have already drawn far from the visual point of the love hotel, three figures stood behind the posts supporting the sign to the said building. On the far left, taller young man with golden blond hair, squatting down and fiddling with one of his spiked-up bangs. Leaning against the middle post, a young woman in a blue one piece swimsuit and beach shorts yawned, fixing her flowing sea blue hair. Finally, on the far right, a young man sat, only a few years younger than the other two, though he still seemed the oldest due to the mature aura he gave off. He ran a hand through his brown hair, and tilted his head back until it rested against the post behind him. He shifted his eyes to the two figures near him.<p>

"…What are you two doing here?" He asked in a vastly irritated voice.

"Not as jolly as you were back at the meeting, were you, Vales?" Said the blonde young man farthest from him, shooting him a grin. Vales frowned, he knew what this guy could be like. That grin was all friendly, but behind it was the face of the young man mocking him. Vales felt like punching something, and he almost had it be this guy, but if he did, he knew he would surely die.

"You can tell, Raiyun." Said a more obvious mocking voice, with a giggle hidden beneath her soft taunt. "He surely is too wound up for us right now, much past his limit, isn't he?" Laughed the blue haired young woman, narrowing her cold blue eyes at Vales, an icy smirk never leaving her face.

"…" Vales kept silent for a moment, and then pushed himself up, a frustrated gaze turned over to the duo to his right. Seniors Rai and Calla, as he called them, we're usually the second easiest to get along with, if you got along with both of them. Vales preferred Senior Saana, who, despite having a few faults of her own, was without a doubt the easiest to get along with. Senior Rai had a fun and enjoyable character, despite some… deficiencies, but sometimes had a little too much fun. Senior Calla was much different. She was polite and was almost perfect in every way, except for one major problem. Vales narrowed his eyes at the two.

He wondered what their wishes were.

Calla turned, looking down through the holes of the sign to the hotel, Rai hopping up to her side, the adult child he was. She giggled again, balancing herself on the edge of building, her eyes turning back to Vales. "You really _are_ a hopeless case, are you not?" She laughed, stepping to him.

"Shut up." Vales snapped at his superiors, but Calla merely laughed. Rai stepped forward, his hands clasping behind him as he jogged around Vales mockingly. His golden eyes never left the man as he rounded about him, and he skipped back to the front, stopping when he was a mere foot from the man, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Vales scowled at him, his usual calm and joyous demeanor vanquished as he bore his teeth at his unfazed senior. He crossed his arms and snapped, "Why is that thing on her neck?"

"But Vales, dear," Calla called, rolling her head on her shoulders with a bored voice as she stretched her arms downwards. Her head was running along her shoulder when she cracked an eye open and peered over at the angry leafeon. "It _was_ you who sent all of those out, wasn't it?"

"But she wasn't supposed to get it." Vales said in a low voice, glaring at the woman, but his gaze was averted to the man in front of him when a sharp laughter escaped his lips.

"Well, of course she wasn't, Vales!" Rai laughed, leaning forward with his hands on his hips. "That's why she's on her death seat right now. One more slip, and she's gone." He told Vales with the wave of his finger, making the man's eyes dilate and his body flinch.

"You… _do_ know that, do you not, Vales?" Calla asked, rolling her head to the next shoulder, her smirk returning to her face. "You can't lose another one, can you? Especially not a second time." Calla said, setting her head back into place, and fixing her hair once again.

Vales opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the boy in front of him. "Sure, sure, Vales, you've really screwed up, haven't you? Maybe you should really give up, you know? I mean, it's not like it was _your _fault, intentionally, at least. But really, what's so good about people like those tw—"

Vales felt a fury burn in his eyes, and his teeth clenched so hard they might have broke. He felt like knocking this guy down again, but this time, he really did swing his fist at him. Powered by the force given to him from being a god, the hit would have cracked a hold in Rai's face if it hit, but he never got the chance.

Calla intercepted him.

With a seemingly delicate hand and a growl under her tone, Calla smashed Vale's fist with her own, catching it with a death grip so hard it made Vales cry out and fall to his knees. Blinded by a sudden rage, the leafeon god had completely forgotten about his senior's presence, and with that moment, he immediately regretted it.

There was a glare as cold as ice and a fury as hot as the world's core burning in Calla's eyes, her teeth bore to show the sharp fangs that each member of the AoC got during the transformation. Calla gripped tighter, making Vales cry out again, but he withheld it, not wanting to be heard. Calla threw down his fist with a furious lash, and growled at the man.

"_I thought I warned you the first time._" Calla snapped at the man before her, the nails that dug themselves into Vales' hand were dotted with his blood. A furious expression overtook her face, twisting into a glare that didn't hesitate to strike one of the deepest fears Vales kept up. "_If you hurt him…" _

"_I'll kill you._"

She was right, it happened the third day of Vales' membership into the AoC. That's what had him so worried about her presence. Vales grit his teeth and gripped his bleeding hand, and then stood up with an irritated groan.

"So you did." He said, exchanging glares with his senior, despite his fear towards her.

"Calla." A voice called out from behind the woman, making the fire in her eyes dim, and turn to the jolteon behind her. Rai gave her a reassuring smile, and spoke. "I'm fine, you know I can take care of myself." He told the girl, gripping the ends of his gloves, a strong blast of electricity erupting from that one hand alone. His eyes narrowed in a fearful, challenging glare, but his mouth still curved into a devious smirk that expressed his fangs more frighteningly. "Isn't that right, Praxiteles?"

Vales flinched at the use of his first name, and then turned away, walking away from the two.

"Hmph, I guess you guys are right." He said, stepping onto the edge of the ten story building, facing the city before him. He turned back to his two seniors, and put on a smirk. "I'll be seeing you two around, got that? I promise to be in a better mood." He assured them with calmer eyes.

Calla smiled her usual smile, her arms clasped behind her back. "Alright, Vales, I would guess so."

Rai relaxed as well, his usual kid-like attitude returning, and he swung his hands behind his head. "See ya, Vales!" He called, and the man smirked.

"Yeah, see ya." He said, and leapt off of the ledge.

As he fell, he thought.

Had he really just promised to meet again the most frightening in Kanto?

Hmph, well, they _were_ his coworkers.

He just needed to be a little more careful, that was all.

With that final thought, he fell down to the single tree below, focusing as his speed continued to increase. He took a deep breath, inhaling, and when he finally reached the tree, he let out the breath, crashing into the tree below.

Soon, he disappeared, nothing more left of his existence there but the tiny excess leaves that fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Again for another chapter of NoSub! It's shorter than the last few, but that just means quicker updates. Plus, I'm giving you all a profile sheet pretty soon. I can't include it here because it's so long with everyone listed, and it'll be updated frequently. So it'll have the latest information on it. <em>Lore Castreal <em> is **G.F.T.W**'s, and _Michael Fairchild_ is** ladeedadeedadeedadeeda**'s. There was also a small cameo from _Rita Fitzgerald_, from Feedbackman.

You have also gotten the power of _perspectives_! You only have two now, Miyya and Lore's, but you'll get more as the story progresses. You probably have a lot more questions, but they'll be answered as the story progresses.

Sorry for the wait.

*cough*

NoSub trivia!

Lore and Mickey both here.

**I**'ve always thought of NoSub as a video game. Like on the PS3 or something. It isn't, but if it was, it would have a gameplay like a cross between Legend of Zelda, Persona, and Pokemon Colosseum. Lore would be the main focus on the storyline, though every character gets a chance to be played. The AoC members would be the main bosses, (moving up from Vii to Saana), and there would be an easter egg in which at the end of the game, if you find a way to hurt Rai, you can battle Calla's berserk form. Lore and his team would all be the main characters, because there's more coming through.

**L**ore and Saniya have a lot of similarities, a _whole_ lot, except they would both go into war since one likes Miruru and the other Puriru.

**M**ikey's story is going to be a _lot _freakier than you think.

**I**n No Justice (the name of NoSub if it was a game like I described above), Mikey would be your official scanner, medic, and battle assistant (this guy that sits back and tells you all of the enemy's stats, weak points, warnings, and your own stats), but he can fight as well.

That's all for now. Until I get those profiles up soon.

So? **Who's your favorite AoC member now and why?**

In the next chapter, we have Skateboard Master! Plus, formal introductions to a couple of violet characters!

Ta ta.

-Starri

* * *

><p><strong>NoSub School: Eggs and birth<strong>

Pokevoid are born like normal people, not pokemon. Since their bodies are like a human's, they wouldn't be able to give birth to eggs. This is really awkward to talk about, so I'm going to stop myself right now, but a lot of people have been confused with this subject, so I had to make it clear.


	5. Intermission: Profiles

Alright everyone, here are the character files as of the latest chapter! They will be updated frequently, whenever needed. Spoiler-free (mostly), if you have already read through the entire thing, so if you have not, keep reading and come back to this. Don't spoil it for yourself; it's like reading about Inception before actually watching the movie.

This list only contains formally introduced characters. Such as the AoC and chapter-focused characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission<br>Profiles**

**(as of Act V)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyya's Group<strong>

**Name:** Miyya Mai Adama  
><strong>Age: <strong>15**  
>Level: <strong>48**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Snivy (for too long, not held back by Everstone, an unusual condition)  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> June 9th  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Shoulder length, dark green  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Golden, narrow  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"0'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> None currently; Member 5 of the LEAF Team (Substitute)  
><strong>Affiliations<strong>: Leader of her own group  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Numeva Town, Unova  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong> Finn Adama (20) (Older brother- deceased), Emma Adama (42) (Mother)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single and completely proud of it. Troubled by a past relationship, sworn to be her first and last.**  
>Ability: <strong>Overgrow  
><strong>Class:<strong> Knight**  
>Moves: <strong>Leaf Blade, Protect (TM), Leaf Storm, Slam, Leaf Tornado, Growth**  
>Current Information: <strong>The little sister of a Kanto scientist. She's got the temper of a krabby and the fists of thirty machoke with a black belt in martial arts. She's easily irked, and sometimes can't think things through far enough. She's very attached to her older brother, and is holding more in than just her temper. She never had the best grades in school, but with her frequent visits to her brother, she did make some pretty excelled grades in science. She has a short history in Kanto, a history unknown to her teammates. Who exactly _was_ Miyya Adama all those years ago…?

**Name:** Saniya Shiroi  
><strong>Age: <strong>16**  
>Level: <strong>57**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Absol  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> August 22nd  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, silver, bangs partially covering her left eye, a black stripe through the left bangs  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Gold, almond-shaped  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"8'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Bodyguard; Member 1 of the SHADOW Team  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong> Miyya's group  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Oldale Town, Hoenn  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong> Silverus Shiroi (18) (Older Brother), Simon Shiroi (44) (Father)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Currently Single, seems to like Rex's face a lot. Though this is really what she spurts out most of the time because of her developing crush. **  
>Class: <strong>Knight**  
>Ability: <strong>Super Luck**  
>Moves: <strong>Razor Wind; Night Slash; Scratch; Quick Attack; Hyper Beam (TM); Protect (TM)**  
>Current Information:<strong> The bodyguard to Miyya Adama, originally to Finn Adama before his death. A quiet young woman with a growing interest in magical girls (preferred: Miruru) and anything cute in general. She's precisely serious about anything, never changing her expression or tone. She is very keen to follow orders, except for the one preventing her from calling Miyya "sir". She is quick to jump to conclusions, and very focused on her job as a bodyguard. She is close to her mentor, Randel Branson. Despite her calm, serious appearance towards other, her burning passion for Miruru can explode when nobody she knows is around. She gets excited about the magical girl, and has loved her ever since she was a little girl. There do not seem to be any mysteries about Saniya at the moment.

**Name:** Violet Hamilton  
><strong>Age: <strong>16**  
>Level: <strong>43**  
>Gender:<strong> None/Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Ditto  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> February 3rd  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Dark purple, mid back when down, tied up into a bun on her right side with a barrette on the other  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Sharp, wide, violet  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"6'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> A young fashion designer for the teenager's department at Dragonesque Fashion  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Miyya's Group; Dragonesque Fashion  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Celadon City, Kanto  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>Amy Hamilton (Mother), Ridney Hamilton (Father), Ken Hamilton (Brother)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single for various reasons, that would be awkward, and there's more to it than you think.**  
>Class: <strong>Magi **  
>Ability: <strong>Limber**  
>Moves:<strong> Transform**  
>Current Information:<strong> The latest sassy friend of Miyya and Saniya and their freshest teammate. She's got the spunk; she's got the character; now all she needs is to get off of her vacation. A workaholic forced onto a long holiday by her laid-back boss, Violet just wants to get back to her desk with a pencil in hand and start making sell-outs again. She loves fashion; she loves work; but she doesn't love watching her sales go down. She gets mad if she thinks her income is going to lessen, but won't do anything dangerous that will hurt the sales. Like Miyya, she's heading over to Saffron City in time for a specific event mentioned by Miss. Rosalie. She seems to have a shady secret, what could it be…?

* * *

><p><strong>Lore's Group<strong>

**Name:** Lore Castreal  
><strong>Age: <strong>19**  
>Level: <strong>63**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species: <strong>Lucario  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> August 21st  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Raven black and matted, mostly flat  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Sharp, violet  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"10'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Detective  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Leader of his own group  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Slateport City, Hoenn  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>Avery Marad (45) (Aunt)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single; A couple girlfriends in the past, left him with a blazing hatred for fire when one burned down the restaurant ruined his first date. He hasn't had another girl in a couple years, but maybe there is someone out there…?**  
>Class: <strong>Melee**  
>Ability: <strong>Inner Focus**  
>Moves:<strong> Aura Sphere, Extremespeed, Metal Claw, Detect, Hyper Beam (TM) and Shadow Ball (TM)**  
>Current Information: <strong>He's a detective traveling around Kanto to uncover the mystery behind the Kanto government, or in other words, the Association of Control. Not many are aware of this government, but something about it caught Lore's eye. He's serious and his true expression hides behind a dark pair of shades, which he takes on and off. Despite this, he does have an avid love for magical girls (preferred: Puriru), and hates anyone on the opposing side, training his protégé, Mikey, to follow him in these footsteps. He and Mikey have a close, like-brothers relationship, and help each other out often. His actions are shady, but his word will always be true; Lore is a man of honor. Though he tends to get sarcastic a lot. There are no mysteries about Lore at the moment.

**Name:** Michael "Mikey" Fairchild  
><strong>Age: <strong>12**  
>Level: <strong>26 **  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species: <strong>Treeko  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> September 1st  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Smooth, blonde, pretty feminine  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Emerald green, wide, innocent  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"0'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> None; Aspiring to become a doctor  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Lore's group; Young Kanto Academy  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Petalburg City, Hoenn  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong> Ria Fairchild (19) (Eldest Sister), Cassi Fairchild (17) (Second Eldest Sister), Melanie Fairchild (15) (Youngest Sister), Arvid Fairchild (41) (Mother), Elowen Fairchild (44) (Father)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, he's twelve, guys**  
>Class: <strong>Magi**  
>Ability: <strong>Unburden**  
>Moves:<strong> Mega Drain (TM); Absorb; Endure; Synthesis; Sunny Day (TM); Solarbeam (TM)**  
>Current Information: <strong>The kid assistant to Lore and an aspiring medic. He provides Lore with all the current and latest information on anything and everything and is a wiz with the computer. He's partially trained in medical information, and does anything with this to help out his boss. Mikey is fairy naïve, but has the brains to many things most adults can't comprehend. To this, Lore calls him an "Academy Kid", which dubs Mikey to be one of the few kids to see the Young Kanto Academy before it closed down. He is very skilled with electronics as well, assisting Lore with his battle methods. Mikey does have partial memory loss, and there are many shady sides to the kid, what ever happened to Mikey Fairchild…?

* * *

><p><strong>The Association of Control<strong>

**Name:** Saana Pyrrus  
><strong>Age: <strong>19**  
>Level: <strong>?**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Flareon; The goddess of flames  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> July 15st  
><strong>Hair:<strong> A fluffy peach color, reaches an inch past her shoulders when down, ponytail, poufy tuff on her forehead  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Fiery red  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"7'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 1  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong> ?  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, doesn't really have the heart for romantic relationships**  
>Class: <strong>Melee**  
>Ability: <strong>?**  
>Moves:<strong> ?**  
>Current Information:<strong> The first and current leader of the AoC. She's got spunk, wits, and power, and like her friend, Rai, is one of the prime examples of an adult-child, despite being the oldest in the AoC. She's quick to think, and also quick with her feet. She's a dancer by heart, as she was in her home village. She's best friends with Rai and Calla, and pretty much a sister to everyone else in the organization. She is known to be the easiest in the team to get along with, and there hasn't been a single bad word about her. But is that really all there is to it…?

**Name:** Raiyun "Rai" Tondra  
><strong>Age: <strong>18**  
>Level:<strong> ?**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species: <strong>Jolteon; The god of lightning  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> June 3rd  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Golden blond and spiked, long bangs, hair spikes outwards  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Golden, fun and enthusiastic  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"10'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 2  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives:<strong> ?  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, kind of? Believe it or not.**  
>Class: <strong>Melee**  
>Ability: <strong>?**  
>Moves:<strong> ?**  
>Current Information: <strong>The second member of the AoC and a fun-loving figure in the group. He's very friendly, though his tactics can get a little out of hand. He loves the heat of battle, and is the second strongest in the organization. He loves to be reckless, but his childhood friend, Calla, always keeps him in check. Rai's got some pretty strange habits, and his actions can tend to get a little out of hand, but he almost never means any harm. He's got a kind heart and fiery spirit. Even so, Rai's got some shady moves, just what _is_ Rai's secret…?

**Name:** Calla Darya  
><strong>Age: <strong>18**  
>Level: <strong>?**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Vaporeon; The goddess of water  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> May 10th  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Soft, blue, reaches her mid back when let down, tied near the bottom and swept over her shoulder  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Light aqua blue and almond-shaped, soft  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"7'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 3  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>?  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, but why? Her feelings are very clear…**  
>Class: <strong>Magi**  
>Ability: <strong>?**  
>Moves:<strong> ?**  
>Current Information:<strong> The third member of the AoC and the most sweet and one of the most mature in the group. She's got perfect grammar, and is as delicate as a flower. She's known to be very beautiful and graceful, with the best skin in the AoC. Almost nothing can set her off, except for one thing: Rai. She is strangely _very_ overprotective of her childhood friend, and is always kindest to him. She never allows a single soul to even lay a finger of him. But, why? Rai's as strong as her, but Calla's as frightening as the complete worst of nightmares when it comes to his safety. What happened to Calla Darya…?

**Name:** Eon Senka  
><strong>Age: <strong>17**  
>Level: <strong>86**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species: <strong>Umbreon; The god of darkness  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> October 22nd  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Flat, raven black, usually covered by an old-style policeman's hat, a golden ring is patterned on the side of his head  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Sharp, black  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"8'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 4  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>?  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Currently has romantic feels for and is in a relationship with his rival, Vii.**  
>Class: <strong>Freeshooter**  
>Ability: <strong> Synchronize **  
>Moves:<strong> Moonlight, Faint Attack, Payback (TM), Shadow Ball (TM), Double Team (TM), Hyper Beam (TM)**  
>Current Information:<strong> The fourth and more open member of the AoC. He's got a mouth, but he says what he wants. He's kind got kind of a jerk-like personality, so it can kind of make him hard to get along with. Though there are exceptions, like his girlfriend and workmate, Vii. Though it can be a little hard to tell at times. He's snarky and sly, but he's got enough power in those shotguns of his to takes down the largest of opponents. He has unusual black flames that don't cause any harm to his body, but are still annoyingly present to him. He doesn't have the most of emotions, as we've seen, but maybe there's something more to him…?

**Name:** Naiomi Amani  
><strong>Age: <strong>12**  
>Level: <strong>?**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Espeon; The goddess of the mind and force  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> September 30th  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Pink, straight cut at her shoulders, but two long pigtails flow down to the back of her knees, all tied together with a blue ribbon from top to bottom, the sides of her bangs do the same  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Cherry blossom pink, constantly very wide, and considered creepy by the other members  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"0'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 5  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control; Young Kanto Academy  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong> ?  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, yes, single, it's not a surprise**  
>Class: <strong>Magi**  
>Ability: <strong>?**  
>Moves:<strong> ?**  
>Current Information:<strong> The fifth and youngest member of the AoC. She's considered to be one of the scariest members of the organization, next to Calla. She only attacks when she's angry or annoyed, as seen in the latest chapters, and hates to be undermined. She appears to have no feelings or sense of humanity at all, as she cares for nothing of other people. She is still a child, loving sweets and cake and other delicacies, but is also is seen to have great intelligence, also mentioning the Young Kanto Academy. She's a princess in every way, but there is no doubt that there is something more under that icy mask of hers. Just what is the secret of Naiomi Amani…?

**Name:** Praxiteles Vales  
><strong>Age: <strong>18**  
>Level: <strong>?**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species: <strong>Leafeon; The god of plants and nature  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> August 7th  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Brown, tied into a low, short ponytail  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Emerald green, calm, but wide and kind  
><strong>Height: <strong>6"0'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 6  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>Kai Vales (?)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, had one past relationship when he was younger, but it ended very badly**  
>Class: <strong>Melee**  
>Ability: <strong>?**  
>Moves:<strong> ?**  
>Current Information:<strong> The sixth and most level-headed member of the AoC. He's the most mature, next to Calla, but less sadistic. He's the peacekeeper of the group, and also the voice of reason. He's a pretty cool character, but he can get irritated when it comes to a certain subject, easily losing his temper. Despite his low rank, he is quite powerful and experienced, but he's not really the type to head into the heat of battle. He seems to know one of the character's in Miyya's group, setting off his anger. Just who is it he's so concerned about and why…?

**Name:** Vii Kirsi  
><strong>Age: <strong>16**  
>Level: <strong>79**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Species: <strong>Glaceon; The goddess of ice and snow  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> January 22nd  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Boycut short, snow blue and flat  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Icy blue and sharp, energized  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"9'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Association of Control Member 7  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Association of Control  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> ?  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>None currently known  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Currently has romantic feelings for and is dating her rival Eon.**  
>Class: <strong>Archer/Sniper**  
>Ability: <strong>Snow Cloak**  
>Moves:<strong> Blizzard, Ice Fang, Ice Beam (TM), Hail, Hyper Beam (TM), Work Up (TM)**  
>Current Information:<strong> The seventh and final member of the AoC. She's got a tsundere personality and a sailor's mouth, and is a complete ice queen. She's the straight woman of the bunch, and the self-proclaimed only sane person (which she probably is). Despite her personality, she's actually got a good head on her shoulders, except for academics, which she's terrible at. But other than that, she's got the best aim in the organization, and the eye of a bravairy. She can be easily mistaken as a boy with her hunting gear on, but that doesn't stop her from being in a relationship. She is in a relationship with her partner and rival, Eon, though she gets embarrassed about it easily. Though like everyone else in the organization, there is much about her that heeds questions. Just who _is_ Vii Kirsi…?

* * *

><p><strong>Other<strong>

**Name:** Finn Adama  
><strong>Age: <strong>20 (desceased)**  
>Level: <strong>89**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species: <strong>Serperior  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> November 19th  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Brown, mussed, kind of fluffy  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Golden, calm  
><strong>Height: <strong>5"10'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Researcher/Scientist; Member 5 of the LEAF Team (Original)  
><strong>Affiliations: <strong>Unova National University; University Science Team (UST)  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Numeva Town, Unova  
><strong>Known Relatives: <strong>Miyya Adama (15) (Little Sister), Emma Adama (42) (Mother)  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single, didn't really seem to be the type for relationships**  
>Class: <strong>Knight**  
>Ability: <strong>Overgrow**  
>Moves:<strong> Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Solarbeam (TM), Light Screen (TM), Aerial Ace (TM), Strength (HM) **  
>Current Information:<strong> The older brother of Miyya and a well-known scientist and child genius. His death at the beginning of the story causes a change for many of the characters, including Miyya and Saniya. He and two other friends of his from his college (UNU) formed the University Science Team, their home base being in Finn's old laboratory in Pallet Town. He was said to be very strong, according to Miyya, being her temporary mentor at one point. He was previously in the University Science Team with Mizumi Harudo and Kai Vales, being close friends with all three of them. Though the question still remains, who killed Finn Adama and why…?

****Name:** **Mizumi Harudo**  
><strong>Age:<strong>** 20  
><strong>Level: 87<br>Gender: **Female**  
><strong>  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> December 10th  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Long, straight, and dark blue with and orange streak down the back. Bound into a ponytail.

**Occupation**: Geologist/Researcher  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova National University; University Science Team (UST)  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Rustboro City, Hoenn  
><strong>Known Relatives:<strong> Suou Harudo (12) (Little Brother)  
><strong>Social Status:<strong> Single. Previously had feelings for her partner and friend, Finn Adama, before his death. Feeling seem to linger still.  
><strong>Class:<strong> Meele  
><strong>Ability:<strong> Torrent  
><strong>Moves:<strong> Counter (Egg), Surf (HM), Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Rock Smash (TM), Gust (Egg)  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> A geologist who lives on Route 24. She is skilled in both physical and scientific fields, being a blackbelt and scientist, though she tends to stick to science now. She knows Miyya and Finn, having had worked with him and Kai Vales as the University Science Team. She holds longing, romantic feelings for Finn, and misses him greatly, losing her spunk with his death for the time being. Before so, she was a very energetic, hot-blooded, and determined girl with a strong passion for science and geology. She works mostly field work in the UST. She, too, entered the UNU at a young age like Finn and Kai. She was the one who called up Lore to investigate Finn's death. Her past is pretty shady, considering it has to do with a team linked with Finn's death...

**Name:** Rex Pyre  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
><strong>Level:<strong> 55  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Species:<strong> Typhlosion  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> July 19th  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Shaggy, kind of flat, fiery red  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Wide, round, red, excitable  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"10'  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Traveler; Sometimes works odd jobs for Mizumi  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> None known  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Goldenrod City, Johto  
><strong>Known Relatives:<strong> Cinaed Pyre (40) (Father); Shula Pyre (39) (Mother)  
><strong>Social Status:<strong> Currently living it up with bachelorship.  
><strong>Class:<strong> Meele  
><strong>Ability:<strong> Blaze  
><strong>Moves:<strong> Flamethrower, Swift, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Aerial Ace (TM), Double Team (TM)  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> An excitable young man with a passion for skateboarding. He loves to travel, but sometime works miscellaneous jobs for Mizumi and other friends of his around the areas he visits. He has ADHD, getting distracted _very easily_, a lot of times making him crash into people. He seems to have a problem that has to do with setting things on fire, but doesn't really want to explain it. He is oblivious, friendly, and very, very optimistic, always looking at the bright side of things and taking out the bad. He mentioned to Saniya that he used to be a fan of Puriru as a kid, which immediately set him onto her bad side (kind of). He is confused about Saniya's actions, and can't really tell what she's saying most of the time, getting distracted a lot (as usual). There are currently no mysteries about him at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Update:<strong>

**4-11-12: SEPTEMBER HAS 30 DAYS WHY CAN'T I REALIZE THAT?**

**Added more information and Rex and Mizumi. Updated known things.**


	6. Act V: Rex the Scout

**No Substitute**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Rex the Scout**

* * *

><p><em>March 20, 2113<em>

_Lore's POV_

It's nearly been a week since we've started travelling up north. The freezing winds get stronger the higher you hike up the mountains, but I don't think the kid minds, it's like he's immune. Luckily, the snowfall had grown light after a while, and the winds began to die down. We had found our way out of the forest, and to a high cliff overlooking a flat frosty valley. Unlike up on the cliffs, the valley stood out like a sore thumb, with no snow, leaving icey plain of grass. I checked the time: two in the afternoon. I then sighed, putting the pokegear away and watched as puffs of my own breath became visible through the cold.

I stood just a few feet from the edge, looking over the scenery. Snow-capped trees surrounded us, and traveled down to the valley below. I looked over at Mikey, who had found a rock to sit on and was going out on that laptop of his.

"Aren't you freezing on that thing?" I asked Mikey, who looked up at me with his usual, wide emerald eyes.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." Mikey reassured me, not even looking up from his laptop.

"...You're a strange kid." I told him, and walked over to him, looking down at the computer screen. I seriously doubted he was able to get any internet access way up here, so I was a little curious about what he was up to. "What's that?" I asked.

"Statistics." Mikey told me. "I want to keep a record of all of your vitals and health information. I feel as if it would be a convenient asset in battle." He said, turning back to me, and dug into his pocket, pulling out something that looked heavily similar to a wristwatch. "Here, put this on. Press the left side button to turn it on."

I gave him a look, but took the watch anyways, strapping it to my wrist. I pressed the button, and it lit up, showing a variety of green bars. In small letters, my first name lit up at the top. "I'm guessing this is supposed to be my health?" I asked Mikey, looking down at him.

"Ahaha, that's right!" Mikey nodded, feeling a bit triumphant. "Those are specifically yours. Press the right button and you can switch to your experience points and current level. I might develop some more to it, but it takes a while." He told me, then pulled out something else from his pocket. "Now put this in your ear."

I took what he held out to me, a small, black earpiece, and did as he said. "You know I'm only doing this because I trust you, right?" I said. I really wasn't the type to do stuff like this on command, but this Mikey had some pretty useful stuff up his sleeve, and I learned that three fourths of the time, it would be a pretty good idea to take what he gave to me.

"Much appreciation, Mr. Castreal." Mikey said with a childish grin and a small laugh. He took off his backpack, and rummaged through the contents, eventually pulling out a headset and placing them over his head and ears, lowering the microphone over his mouth. He clicked the Enter key on his keyboard, and I suddenly hear a sharp noise pierce through my ear.

"AGH!" I snapped, pulling the earpiece from my ear. "What the..." I said, looking down at it.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry about that." He apologized quickly, and vigorously clicked a key on his laptop. He looked up at the earpiece in my hand, and nodded. "Ah... I think it should be okay now. Try it."

"You'd better not be trying to kill me, kid." I told my partner.

"Ahaha..." Mikey laughed nervously, and I put the earpiece back in.

Mikey cleared his throat, and held the microphone on his headset close to his mouth. "Can you hear me?"

_"Can you hear me__?"_

"Loud and clear, kid." I nodded, adjusting the earpiece in my ear. "Works like a charm, good job."

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered, and closed up his laptop, inserting it back into his backpack, and slinging the bag back over his shoulders. He hopped off the rock, his feet sinking into the snow under him, and he looked up at me. "Maybe next time I can modify your glasses to—"

"Stay away from my sunglasses, kid." I told him in a warning tone, pushing my shades up the bridge of my nose as I glared down at the boy.

"Aw..." Mikey said dejectedly.

I pat his shoulder, and beckoned him along. "Come on, we've still got a mountain to explore." I told him, and continued down around the cliff.

Mikey grinned again. "Sure thing!" He cheered, and bound after me.

Our location was just north of Kanto, which was lined with mountains going from Mt. Silver and cutting off Cerulean city. It wasn't a very popular place, there wasn't really any point in going here anyways. But I did have a reason.

As a Private Investigator, I take client calls. It was just a few days ago. Back at my office, I received a call. Mikey was working on some little project of his, as usual, and I had wanted to take the day off. But unfortunately, the world didn't know that. I picked up that phone, and was about to send the caller away, but was cut off.

_"Are you PI Castreal?" _

_"Yes, but right now—"_

_"I want you investigate a murder."_

_"What? ...Listen, I would, but—"_

_"Finn Adama."_

_Huh? That name sounded strangely familiar..._

_"What about him?"_

_"I want you to solve his murder."_

_"He was killed? So, who is he?"_

_"...A professor, down in Pallet."_

_"Murdered?"_

_"Stop saying that."_

_"Sorry. Can I ask who this is?"_

_"...A friend of his."_

_"That was quite the hesitation."_

_"I'm a friend of his, and he's very important to me. Please, just do this."_

_I sighed. _

_"Alright. I'll look into it. If it's nothing, then I'm dropping it."_

_"...Fine."_

_And then the call ended._

_When I explained the case to Mikey, I was a little surprised on his knowledge of the man._

_"Y'know, I've heard of Professor Adama." Mikey said to me, just a little after I had received the call, looking up from his spot on the couch he regularly lounged on when we were in my office. _

_"Really, now?" I responded, turning my chair slightly to face the boy. _

_"Yep." Mikey nodded, and continued on. "Professor Finn Adama is well known for his research on DNA modification. He entered the Unova National University at a young age for his works in science."_

_"Weirdo." I commented with a sigh, and laid back in my desk chair, propping my feet up onto my desk. "What kind of person researches how to screw with your DNA?"_

_"Oh, he's not weird at all. ...Okay, so maybe he is a little, but not to the world of science." Mikey said with an approving nod, crossing his arms proudly. "He, Professor Harudo, and Professor Vales were known as the University Science Team. They have a lab down in Kanto." Mikey then sighed, looking a little downcasted. "But I saw on the news yesterday that he died, right in his own lab, too. That's what that person wanted you to investigate, right?"_

_"That's right." I said, nodding, thinking about what he had just said. I remembered the phone call I had just received. From a "friend" of his. With what Mikey had just told me, I had two leads onto what he meant. I turned back to the kid, pushing my glasses to the top of my head. "Hey, what are their full names?"_

_"Hm? Whose?" Mikey asked, looking up again from his little project._

_"Those other two professors, his partners." _

_"Oh, Mizumi Harudo and Kai Vales. They're all very well known, especially at the University. I guess it's because all three of them entered at a young age, they must have found each other that way." Mikey told me with a nod, and turned his laptop around, showing me a picture with three people on it, all who couldn't be above two years older than me. I took a good look at it, and remembered the call again._

_The voice on the other end was defiantly a young woman's voice, there was no mistaking that. So that made me close in on my mystery caller._

_"Mizumi Harudo... It's possible she's the one who just called me." I said. I didn't have any conclusive evidence at the moment, so I couldn't be jumping to conclusions just yet._

_"I wouldn't be surprised. The team was very close." Mikey said, turning his laptop back around again and returning to his project. "Professor Harudo wasn't a chemist, but a geologist, though. But she still joined the team. She usually collects samples from nature to assist the team, and works with them as well, but still works on her rock projects."_

_"Then Kai Vales..." I said, keeping the name in mind. It sounded familiar for some reason... But how...?_

_Hm..._

_"Hey, Mr. Castreal." Mikey called out to me, making me look up. He had stopped what he was doing and was tapping his chin in thought. "I just remembered now, you know that government project you're working on? I mean, on the government, not for." He asked. _

_"What about it?" I responded. I was looking into them, but nothing really seemed very urgent about them at the moment, so I set it aside for a little while._

_"Didn't the name "Vales" come up in there, too?" Mikey asked, closing his laptop and placing it beside him on the couch._

_"...Wait..." I said, and stopped. I kicked my feet off my desk and pushed myself out of my chair. I then walked over to my files cabinet, taking the second drawer and opening it. I looked over the titled folders, and pulled out a slightly thin one, tossing it onto my desk and closing the drawer._

_I walked back over to my desk and opened the file, and Mikey slid off the couch and strolled over to join me. There wasn't much in the folder, I could barely find anything about these guys. That's what made me so interested about them so much in the first place._

_"There." I said, pointing at a certain spot on the paper. "Right there in the list of names that I could find."_

_It wasn't much, no more than five, and non of them were full names._

Tondra

C. Draya

Naiomi

Eon

P. Vales

_Five names, and only five names. It's not like I was a terrible detective. I was actually pretty good, if I do say so myself. But no matter how hard I looked, researched, inspected, anything, these were the only four names I could find. _

_"That's it, "Vales"." Mikey said, looking at the last name._

_"But it's not even the same first initial." I said. "You said Adama's teammate's name was "Kai". Though it's possible he's a relative."_

_I thought about it for a moment, lamenting on the information I had gathered so far. The name "Vales" appeared in both the Adama murder case and in the government case I was looking into right now, but they weren't the same person, or at least, the name was different. Even so, a lead was a lead. _

_"I think it's about time we knocked two birds out with one stone." I said, closing up the folder, and turned to Mikey. "Kid, pack your bags, investigation starts tomorrow."_

_"But what about break?" Mikey asked, staring up at me with surprised eyes._

_"..." I stopped. I nearly forgot about break, but now that I had gotten so much info on the case, I couldn't back away now. _

_I groaned._

_"_Right_ after this case, we're taking a month off." I said, and returned the file to it's place._

_"Alright!" Mikey cheered, pumping his fists into the air. _

_"Go get some sleep, kid." I told him, and he nodded, scampering out the office and taking his laptop with him._

With the information I had gathered over the coming couple of days, I found another lead towards the government that lead to these mountains. With that, we gathered out winter equipment and headed north, and that's were we were now.

"Mr. Castreal?"

I looked down at the kid, who looked up at me with pleading eyes. "What is it?" I asked him.

"What exactly is it we're supposed to be looking for again?" Mikey asked, giving a confused look, and shifted he gaze around the area around him.

"Evidence of battle." I said, looking over at one of the nearby trees and walking towards it, running a hand against the frosty bark. "Unusual battle markings. Ones that don't look like any kind of "normal" attack. You'll recognize it when you see it. Take a note of the environment as well. This place isn't very well visited, so don't suspect it would be some regular passer-byer."

"Hm..." Mikey said, following me towards the forest that edged around us. "Like unusual plant growth and melted snow?"

"Possibly. Anything that looks suspicious would be good to look into, but we don't want to look into things that don't matter for a long time. It would just be a waste of time." I told him, and sank a little bit further into the forest.

Mikey followed me, checking around areas I wasn't inspecting. This was the area I was looking for, but the recent snowfall would have covered up any tracks from yesterday, but even so, recent was good if there was nothing better.

We continued down the forest, keeping a watch for anything suspicious. Mikey was just a few meters ahead of me, so I could keep an eye on him. He wasn't helpless, but if my suspicions were correct, there was something going on up in these highlands. I needed to find the clues, and my investigation would head forward with even just the slightest piece of evidence. But I had to make sure if it was the _right _evidence.

"Hm?" I stopped, my head turned to a frozen tree next to me. I examined it, but it was obvious what had caught my eye. A dark, crystal-like ice protruded out of the trunk, reach up to about my neck. I reached a hand up to it, and tapped it, but immediately whipped it back.

"Agh!" I cried, and took a look at my glove. I rubbed my fingers together, warming up the icy feeling that had stung through the leather. I took another glance at the ice, and narrowed my eyes.

Here.

This is just what I was looking for.

I looked up at Mikey, and opened my mouth to call out at him, wanting his assistance. He was the Academy kid, he would be useful in stuff like this.

But then I stopped, and my eyes widened.

"Kid, look out!" I shouted, and shot forward.

"Huh?" Mikey said, looking up to me, but before he could say anything more, I tackled him out of the way, throwing him behind me and swerving around.

_BANG_

_BANG_

"_Detect_!" I cried out, immediately sitting up and snapped my fingers. Mikey threw his hands over his head, and I braced for impact.

_CRASH_

_CRACK_

There was a black flash, and the light around me disappeared for that instant. The force was great, but I could just hold it with this defensive move. Soon, the light returned, and my shield disappeared. Mikey looked up from behind me, and his eyes moved past me. I looked up at the assailant.

It was a young man, even younger than me, as far as I could tell from his face. He wore a back scarf around his neck, going with the rest of his dark theme. His eyes were sharp and keen, and his raven black hair was kept under a old-fashioned policeman's hat. He was on his knees, in a shooting position. Strangely, the ground around his was clear of snow, creating a near perfect circle of grassy, frozen ground. Accompanying him was a shotgun, propped up and aimed towards us with both of his gloved hands.

"Put it down." I warned him, cracking my knuckles.

"You're fast." He commented, looking up at me, and lowering his shotgun.

"You like to shoot at kids." I retorted with a growl on the edge of my voice.

"I was saving him, and I'm saving you too by telling you to _lay low and stay out of the snow_." He told me in a warning tone, pointing at my demandingly.

"Oh, and please tell me how shooting at a kid saving him?" I said with a little sarcasm in my voice.

"I'll _tell _you once you get out sight and get out of the snow!" He snapped in a low tone, as if he didn't want his voice to get too high.

"It's not that easy, you know." I told him, looking around at the snow-blanketed ground. I really wasn't pleased with this guy anyways. I was pretty protective of this kid myself, he was like a little brother to me. Shooting at him will get you nowhere close to getting on my good side.

The boy clenched his teeth, and with a sharp _CRACK_, his shotgun disappeared from his hands. He then slammed his hand onto the ground, and glared straight in out direction, narrowing his eyes.

That's when it happened.

Underneath the shade of the forest around us, a circle of snow disappeared beneath our feet. It wasn't like any other psychic transportation move, but it disappeared as if it had just sunk into the ground below it, leaving us in a circle of frozen grass, surrounded by snow, but none of it touching us.

"There, you're welcome." The black haired boy told me with an irritated edge in his voice, and another sharp _CRACK, _his shotgun appeared in his hands again. "Now stay low, behind the trees and out of sight."

"That was so cool!" Mikey suddenly cheered from behind me, shooting up to his feet. "I've never seen anything like it! What was that?"

"Hey, you're praising the guy that just shot at you." I told the kid, backing him up with me behind the trees.

Despite my comment, the black haired boy shifted his shoulders proudly, and flashed a grin. "Just something special I can do."

"You're saying you've never head of a move like that?" I asked the kid. _Neither have I..._

"Nope, there's nothing that can make you do something like that. Well, other than whatever he just did. I know a lot of moves, but nothing like _that_." He said a little excitably, and became jittery with his burning passion. "Ooooh, man, I've got to get this down!" He cried, and reached into his backpack, pulling out his notepad and pencil and jotting down everything that he could think of.

The black haired boy looked up at us, and fixed his hat. "You two researching up here?"

"Something like that." I responded, still a little irked at the guy, but following what he said and his behind the tree in the circle he made around us.

"Well then you're idiots. There's a reason I chose this place, you know." The boy scolded us, and my opinion of his dropped even further.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Can we start off with who exactly are you?"

The boy thought for a moment, tapping his chin and his eyes drifting off in thought. He then looked back at me and answered. "Why don't you just call me Eon?"

"...Fine." I sighed. "E..."

Wait.

I froze, remembering again about my files.

_Tondra_

_C. Draya_

_Naiomi_

_Eon_

_P. Vales_

"Eon?" I repeated, the name echoing in my head, and my eyes shot forward at the boy.

Eon.

"Yes, that's me." He said with the tip of his hat. "And you are?"

"...Lore." I answered, still staring at him. I then snapped out of my trance, and cleared my throat, standing up straight. "Lore Castreal, and this kid's Mikey." I introduced, tapping the twelve year old on the head, making him look up.

Mikey flashed a grin and saluted quickly. "Pleasure t'meetcha, sir!" He greeted and nodded. He then looked up at me, the same grin still plastered on his face. "Eon, isn't it?"

"You don't seem so surprised." I mentioned.

"I have complete confidence in your investigation abilities, Mr. Castreal." Mikey told me optimistically with a nod.

"I thought you two said you were researching." Eon told us, looking back up at us.

"Look, just tell us why you're so paranoid and shooting everything." I said quickly.

Eon groaned, running a hand through his hair, and then pointed a certain tree in between us, right next to where Mikey was standing before. "You see that?" He asked, and my eyes followed to where he was pointing.

And then I saw it.

"That ice..." I said, and stared at it. It looked nearly exactly like the ice I had seen on the tree before. Except for this time, the ice was sharper, more recent, and created a shape that seemed to explode off the tree and freeze. It was the same, unusually dark color and the ice as before.

"That's black ice, if he had been hit by that... it wouldn't have been pretty. That stuff freezes to the core. If it had hit your arm, and you broke the ice, it would have taken your arm clean off." He explained, and groaned. "It's annoying, you don't even _know_ how cold that stuff is." He sighed.

I remembered when I had touched the ice earlier. I barely event tapped it and it had stung straight through my gloves, which was something considering the ice-resistant ones I was wearing specifically for this exposition. "I've got a pretty good idea." I told him, and rubbed my fingers together as I remembered.

"I shot a _warning_ shot, I wasn't trying to kill him." Eon told me, clutching his shotgun. "I wanted him to back off from the range of the shot."

"You know, I felt that shot, I'm not too sure it would have just "warned" the kid." I said. The power of that shot was pretty vast, even for me. It would have harmed Mikey in _some_ way if it had hit.

"Ah, well, I'm using a lot of my power right now. I didn't really have time to "adjust" myself when I saw him. At least you came in a blocked it off. I'm impressed, by the way." Eon told me with a nod and a smirk, though that really didn't assure me. I still thought of what could have happened if I _wasn't_ there.

"...I'll do something about your recklessness later, now just tell me what's going on around here... Eon." I told him. I really wanted to get a grip on what was going on if I wanted to survive and protect the kid at the same time.

Plus, I now knew that this place had to do with my case.

If this guy was who he said he was, I have just found the biggest lead that has come to me since I ever even started this investigation.

"...Very well." Eon said with a nod, and looked behind the tree he had been hiding behind, and I did the same, following his gaze. "Look over on the other cliffs, across the rift." He told me, and my gaze trailed off to the protruding cliffs on the other end of the gap.

It looked nearly the same as the cliffs on this end, but there was no forest, just the steep slope of the mountain a little further ahead. For a split second, I swore that I saw a flash, and a small sign of movement.

"...Looks like the rat got impatient." Eon commented, and readied his shotgun with a loud _CLACK_.

"Rat?" I asked.

"There's a rat up in these mountains, I just have to take it down." Eon told me and fixed his hat so he could see better.

"I'm assuming you're not talking about a rattata." I said, a little sarcastically.

"No, a different kind of rat. This one's crafty." He told me, and aimed his shotgun across the mountain, and then sneered. "Ugh, damn unfair advantages. I can't shoot long distance." He growled, and lowered his gun, sinking back behind the tree. "I have to use my own."

Eon then turned to me, and something flashed in his eyes. He looked at me, and then behind me at Mikey. He thought for a moment, and then asked.

"Hey, would you mind helping me out?"

* * *

><p><em>Miyya's POV<em>

"WHOO HOO! Civilization!" I cried, and thrust my fists into the air as I took a breath of the fresh, ocean air of Cerulean City. It wasn't a major city like Safferon, which held large businesses and companies, but a smaller city, but not too small to be a town.

"That was quite the adventure, sir." Saniya told me, catching up to me from behind, her winter coat stored in her bag, leaving her with only her black sleeveless shirt. I had taken my jacket off too, and wrapped it around my waist, as well. Her figure kind of irritated me. She was taller, curvier, and... wait.

Alright, Miyya, get a hold of yourself, no more of that.

Agh.

Alright, focus now. No more reliving the past, can't think about that past. _Anything _about the past.

...

I sighed.

I missed Finn.

"Miyya?"

A sharp accent snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at Violet, who stared down at me with her sharp, violet eyes.

"Something wrong?" She asked, a little curious and a little worried at the same time.

"What?" I said, and shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Completely fine." I reassured her, and put my hands up as if to stop her. I really hated showing off feelings like that, it made me feel weak. I never wanted to feel that way again.

"Hm... If you says so." Violet said with a shrug, and then she smirked. "Safferon's just down the next route. Looks like we're going to make it in time."

"Yeah... Damn." I sighed. I kind of wanted to have some sort of excuse for not going, but looks like I couldn't make one of _those_ anymore.

"Sir." Saniya said, and I looked up at her. "I wish to go find the nearest Mart." She told me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked her, a little confused. "Shouldn't we head over to the center first?" I suggested, turning to her as we all stood on the brick road of the Cerulean streets.

"Because, sir." Saniya said, and took off her backpack. She rummaged through it for a couple moments, and then proceeded to pull out a neat stack of three-inch ticket-like pieces of paper. "I wish to spend my coupons." She told me, hand held them out.

...Huh?

Violet and I looked down at the pieces of paper, and read them off.

"Miruru special edition keychain collection, 25% off..." Violet read off the first, blinking and squinting hard to read through her fake glasses.

"Capicana Star earring set, 10% off..." I read off the next, my suspicion at it peaks.

"Miru-Magic top and skirt set by Drag... Hey! I made this! They're putting my stuff on sale?" Violet suddenly yelled, and yanked the coupon from Saniya's hand, gazing at it with such murderous intent I though the paper would have burst into flames just by her glaring at it.

"Bastards..." She growled, her hands trembling with the forces she was clutching the ends.

"Hamilton." Saniya said, making Violet look up. She held out her hand, and beckoned her for the coupon. "Return."

"_What_? You're going to spend LESS money on my precious designs! I thought I raised your better than that, Saniya!" Violet gasped, and stuffed the coupon into her pocket, and grabbed my wrist. "Now if you excuse me, you can meet us up at the center. There is a _phonecall_ that I have _make_." She said, her voice sharp as she began to drag me along frustratingly.

"What? Whoa! Wait!" I cried, stumbling along as Violet dragged me. "Hey! I can't keep balance! Arceus, your grip is hard... VIOLET!"

"Do not harm Ms. Adama!" Saniya shouted at Violet one last time, and then ran off down the streets towards where she could see the blue roof of the Mart.

"SANIYA DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"You're acting like being with me is a bad thing!" Violet said, loosening her grip and puffing out her cheeks.

"That's not it, really." I told her, and sighed, following her along.

Because I know exactly who you're going to call and I really don't want to be there when you call her, that's why.

"Well come on! You wanted to go to the Center anyways!" Violet told me, and then started to run, dragging me again.

"No! Not anymore!"

But then we were off.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

—**Transmission Start—  
>—A new perspective has been added.—<br>—Begin—**

I exited the Mart, a full bag of accessories and cute ornaments filling to nearly the top. I clutched it with both arms, feeling the soft Miru-chan blanket I had purchased along with everything. It was a lot, but I was sending most of it home to my collection anyways. I had to stay here and protect Ms. Adama, it was my job, and that's what Teacher taught me. I couldn't carry everything around all the time. Besides, it might get broken or ruined.

I couldn't let that happen.

I walked down a little further down the streets of Cerulean, and looked around. I fixed the new Miruru clip I had gotten from the center, as it held back my bangs that usually fell over my eye. I blinked, feeling the magic of the clip affect me. The Center didn't look _very_ close to here, I don't think I would be seen by anyone I knew...

I looked down at the large, paper Mart bag that held all of my goods. It made my heart warm up with pride, and my eyes wide with pleasure.

I then started to chuckle.

"Hm... Hmhmhm...Hehe..." I said, a sharp grin forming on my face. I shivered with excitement. This feelings... it was so... so...

So...

"Miru-chan's so _CUUUTTEE!_" I burst out, holding out the bag in front of me and then hugging it with intense joy and happiness.

"Ahahaha!" I squeaked, and let go of the bag before I crushed anything inside, looking at it with adoring eyes. "Ooooh, my precious Miru-chan. So keep to save the world with your magic! With such power and grace!"

I clenched a fist and flashed a confident smile, hugging the bag close to me with my other arm.

"Don't worry Miru-chan! I'll work hard. I'll be someone only a Mirurite can!" I cheered, feeling the swell of determination within me.

Oooooh, do I love Miruru.

I've always loved Miru-chan, ever since I was a little girl. For from the highest of heavens to the depths of the world, Miruru shall protect all worlds! She's been my inspiration, my source of determination and strength through even the toughest of Teacher's trials! I always carried around an accessory or three of her's, like the wings on my backpack.

I actually wanted to become a Magi like Miru-chan, but in the Shiroi family, or magic level is a little low on that level. I stuck with Knight so I would do better at my job. After all, no matter who you are, you will always be someone special!

Quote Season 10: Episode 33.

"Miru-chan is the beeesssttt." I cooed, hugging my bag again.

I didn't do stuff like this around Ms. Adama or Hamilton, I don't think I would be as highly respected as I should. I have to become a proper bodyguard and fighter for my job, which meant I had to be strong and serious. I can be really strong with Miru-chan, but seriousness just escapes me at that point.

"Alright, Miruru, it's time for our adventure to continue!" I said, clenching my fist tightly once again with courage. I was gaining a lot of stares, but that's what you needed to do. That's what fandom did. That's the power of Miruru! Spread your joy among the nation, the world! I marched forward, clutching the bag close as I headed forward.

"It's time to find streangth in out own wa****—****!"

_CRASH_

Before I knew it, I felt a strong force crash into me from the side, making me fall over and the bag fly out of my hands. I fell to the ground, the palms of my hands slamming against the brick road. I sat up slowly, rubbing my side.

"Ow..." I groaned, and ran a hand through my hair, fixing the tiara on my head. A rare, non-Miru accessory for me. Used to boost my accuracy. Teacher gave it to me, I wouldn't want it to get broken. I also fixed the clip I had gotten earlier, a wing clip, a sign of Miruru.

"Agh..."

I looked up, and saw someone in front of me. A boy, with firey red hair sitting up. He must have been the one who had crashed into me.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly before he could even look up. I was about to respond, but he spoke again. "Ahaha... I wasn't looking, I got really distracted. I tend to do that a**— **Hey, is this Miruru?" He suddenly said, and picked up a keychain with a tiny figurine on it.

"...Huh?" I repeated, and looked around.

Oh, no, my bag broke.

"Ah! Miru!" I cried, and frantically began gathering everything that had flown to the ground and placing them in a careful, neat pile. I wanted to make sure I had gotten everything without any damage. I swear, if he made me...

"Oh, man, you sure have a lot!" He said, helping out and following along putting everything back together. "I remember I used like Puriru as a kid..."

"Hmph, you..."

Wait.

Wait, what?

I swerved around to him with a threatening glare on my face, and he snapped up to my sudden actions. I grabbed his hoodie collar and glared down at him with furious eyes.

"Enemy!" Shouted down at him, a sharp growl in my voice.

"What?" He asked, surprised, and looked up at me.

"Have you no honor? How _dare_ you say tha... in front... of me..."

He looked up at me, blinking his wide, red eyes. My hands clutched at the hood of his navy blue hoodie, and then they began to tremble. His shaggy red hair was smooth and tousled. I wanted to run my hands through it, it was just so perfect. His eyes were the color of the brightest of fires, and his face was just so cute and...

I froze.

And realized what I was doing.

"Huh?" The boy said, realizing I was staring at him at the same moment I did, and soon enough, my face flushed a bright, deep reddish color.

"NO!" I cried, and shot away from him, leaping to my feet and stepping away from him, putting my hands up in defense as he stood up. "I will not be fooled!" I shouted, but my face continued to burn like no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but look at the bright side! I don't think you didn't burn anything down." He said cheerfully and optimistically.

"What?" I questioned, giving off a confused look. "Burn?"

"Please don't ask." He said. "It's a problem."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM YOU HAVE!" I snapped at him quickly, pointing at him and making him flinch. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Going as far as to tell your adoration of Puriru to an Mirurite! Don't you know the Puri-Miru law? A true citizen of Donnern Town would know that law! Think about what you're saying! Everything comes together with the string of fate tying it together!"

"Oh, Donnern Town? You're talking about the town in the show righ—"

"And the first thing you should have learned is the rights and wrongs about Puri-Miru fan law! PUNISHMENT SHALL BE UPON YOU! I will be sure of it! I shall never accept such foolhardy actions of a Puriru fan! Mark my words, I shall NEVER hear you speak her name again!"

"But—"

"Especially from you! I shall never give into your charms! You must be an evil mastermind from the Purirites to convert me! Oh, I see how it is, but I will never fall, NEVER! I am a Mirurite, proud and forever! I have been all my life and I will not fall into the hands of you all, not now or ever! Beware, for as long as I am here, the Mirurite fandom shall live on! And not even to you, I shall fall! I will resist your power, and rule on in the world of Miruru! B-But I'm not saying you have any! It is a foolish thing to be thought and a foolish thing to hold within the Purirites!"

"...I'm sorry, could you repea—"

"No more shall I be defied by you all! I will be strong, I will be powerful! For I have the magic of Miruru on my side and now nothing can stop me! For this world I shall protect with Miru-chan so that everything in it shall be safe and protected and _I LIKE YOUR FACE!_"

With lightning speed, I quickly snatched up all of my belongings, carrying them in the blanket I had bought, and without even looking back, I sprinted off down the brick road once again.

The boy scratched his head as I left, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What just happened...?"

He then looked down and remembered, picking up his skateboard and turning it over with a _CLACK_. He hopped on, and rolled through the streets skillfully. He lamented on what had just happened, but couldn't come up with anything.

_What are girls...?_

_We just don't know._

* * *

><p><em>Miyya's POV<em>

"I thought you said we were going to the Center." I said, now walking with a confused Violet as her eyes wandered around the town. We were now on the opposite end of the town, the bridge was. I was 100% sure that the Center was nowhere near around here from what I remember. Unless they changed it after a couple years. That would be a problem.

I looked up at Violet. "You should really consider getting some real glasses."

"I am _perfectly _fine!" Violet assured, crossing her arms confidently. "I am a designer, I do this as a profession!"

"Reading glasses?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She sighed, her confidence disappearing and her shoulder slouching.

I sighed, and looked around. Saniya was supposed to meet us at the Center. I was a little afraid of what would happen if she couldn't find us.

"We've got to find that center." I said, looking around again, but I still couldn't find it.

"Hell yeah, I've got to work business with my boss. She BETTER have not lowered those prices a SINGLE cent while I was gone!" Violet growled passionately, a dark, deathly aura emitting from her. I looked at her, and the took one large step to the side away from her.

"...Right... So—"

_CRASH_

Suddenly, there was a large force slamming into me from behind. I fell forward, my body slamming into the dirt road in front of the bridge. Another body fell next to me, landing with a painful grunt.

I rolled over, my back was killing me, and I could barely sit up for the moment. I looked up, and Violet was looking down at me casually with the sun behind her, which blinded me, making me squint.

"You okay?"

"No." I said flatly.

"Sorry..." A voice next to me said.

Violet and I turned, and a boy with red hair and a navy blue hoodie laid sprawled out on the ground next to me. He groaned, rolling onto his back and looking up at the sky.

"At least you didn't burn anything down..." He said with a nervous laugh.

"What?" I asked, my ears perking.

"Please don't ask." He said. "It's a problem."

"Alright, up you go." Violet said conclusively, and held out her hand for me to take. I took it, and she helped me up. I groaned, and cracked my back, nearly falling over from leaning back so far, but balanced myself out.

I took a sigh of relief. I felt better, but I still had to deal with this guy.

I turned around to the boy in question. He was older than me, but not by much. He kicked his legs out, and shot upright, looking up at me apologetically. He then pushed himself up, and took something that he had lost: his skateboard.

"Sorry. Got distracted, I tend to do tha— Hey, green hair." He suddenly perked, and looked down at me, examining me.

I backed up quickly, bumping into Violet, but then moved out of the way and shuffled my way around her to hide behind her. I looked around her, and stared at the weird guy. "Are you making fun of my hair?"

"Hey, I'm not a human shield!" Violet told me, looking down at me.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not!" He said and waved a hand reassuringly, but I still narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "You just reminded me of that guy!" He said, and tapped his chin in thought as he began to pace around his spot.

"...What guy?" I asked the boy, stepping from behind Violet and looking over at him.

"That guy in Mizi's pictures! The guy with the glasses!" He said, pointing out the detail. "She talked about him a lot up until recently."

"Wait... "Mizi"?" I repeated, putting air quotes around the name.

"What kind of name is "Mizi"?" Violet said, scrunching her eyebrows as she made a face at Rex. "I would have gone for something much cuter." She said, crossing her arms proudly.

"Mizi's a friend of mine, I help her out sometimes. Her lab's right across the bridge! That's where I was headed, but I got distracte— Hey! Do you know her? What's your name?" The boy suddenly burst out excitably.

"...Miyya. Miyya Adama." I responded, staring at his weird behavior for a moment before doing so.

"Violet!" Violet cheered, and made a peaces sign over her eyes. "Violet Hamilton!"

"Hey, I do recognize that name!" Rex said, pounding a fist into his hand as if he had just figured something out. "Both, actually." He turned to Violet. "Did you work on the Summer line for last year for Dragonesque?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Violet said, blinking with surprise. "...Yes, actually... how do you know that?"

"Oh, Mizi wears your guy's stuff! She sent me out to buy it one time and she told me specifically what she wanted! Your name was in the magazine she gave me!" He told her. "Your stuff's not bad!"

"Thanks!" Violet said, puffing her chest out with pride and pointing to herself. "I got Employee of the Month for that!" She said with a chuckle.

"I'm not all into fashion like Mizi is, but really, your stuff is—"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted the boy, catching his attention. "Did you need something?"

"Oh! That's right!" He said, stopping. "I've heard of your name! Mi— Oh yeah! My name's Rex, by the way! Rex Pyre!"

"Wow, you do get distracted." I commented, giving him a look.

"What?" Rex said, looking down at me, and then realizing what I had said. "Oh yeah! Sorry. Miyya Adama, right? I've heard Mizi talk about you!"

"Can I know who Mizi is now?" I said. I had heard her name over and over again but I never really did get to knowing who she was exactly. Though her name kind of sounded like...

"Oh, I can take you to her right now!" Rex said, and pointed down the golden bridge that connected Cerulean City and Route 24. "Her lab's right up there!"

Wait a minute...

If there was one chick whose name sounded like "Mizi" and lived on Route 24 then it was—

"Come on, now!" Rex called out to us, and threw his skateboard down on the bridge, hopping onto it and skating away across the bridge and down Route 24.

"H-Hey, wait! I wanna meet "Mizi"!" I called out to him, and bolted after the boy, picking up my pace to keep up with his speed.

"Miyya, wait! We never went to the Center!" Violet called out, and ran after me. "I still haven't discussed losing income with my boss yet!"

* * *

><p><em>Saniya's POV<em>

"Sir!" I cried, and thrust open the door of the lab. With a loud _CRACK_, I summoned my sword, flashing the black edges defensively to the people inside.

"AAAHH! SANIYA!" Ms. Adama cried at the sight, and jumped from her spot in the room.

"Don't worry, sir, I've got this." I reassured her, and turned to a certain person in the room.

The building I had entered was small, like an appartment, but big enough for work purposes for a single person. When I entered, I immediately entered a white-walled, white-floored laboratory, complete with microscopes and other forensic equipment fit for a pro. Even so, this is where I had ended up, so I had to be cautious.

"Why are you so worked up?" Ms. Adama questioned me with shocked eyes, staring at me from across the room.

"Screw that, I'm more interested on how you found out where we were!" Hamilton said, and stepped forward. "Explain in detail." She beckoned, leaning forward as if she were listening very hard.

I looked back at Ms. Adama. "When I couldn't find Ms. Adama, I tracked back to where we had split up. From there, I followed witness testimony and familiar track and traces left by you two and followed them to the bridge. That's when I found more familiar traces."

I swerved around and my eyes hooked onto a certain handsome someone's face once again.

"YOUR'S!" I shouted, and pointed to the redheaded boy in question.

"...Oh, hey, it's you!" The boy said, looking up at me with happy red eyes. "I couldn't really pay attention to what you were saying before! Sorry about that, I got dist— Hey! Your sword is black! Mizi said that was rare! Lemme see!" He said, and walked up to me.

I held up my sword defensively, making him flinch, and I glared at the boy. "Distaction Boy!"

"What?" He responded, looking up at me with his hands in the air as if he was being held up.

"That's who you are! Because you distract me, yourself, and everyone else! You take advantage of that _just because I like your face_!" I snapped, lowering my sword slightly to point at him accusingly, but held it back up, holding my ground firmly and not keeping my eyes off of him. My cheeks heated up a bright red again, but I couldn't control it. "I knew I should have never have trusted you! You took my client and even dragged the luggage along—"

"Hey!" Hamilton cried defensively, taking a step forward.

"—And all the work of a Puririte! It just goes to show that none of you star-wearing, golden-clad people can be trusted!" I said, and took another threatening step forward. "_I will end you_."

I glared at the boy and grit my teeth.

Damn, his face.

"Hey, that kind of sounds like a hero name!" He suddenly burst.

Behind me, Ms. Adama did a facepalm.

"Y'know, but I would have gone for something more heroic, like something with the word _Striker _or _Shooter_ in it..."

"ENEMY!" I cried, and pointed to him again, making him look up.

"I feel awkward." Ms. Adama said from behind me, looking up at us with sharp, golden eyes.

"I'm more weirded out by the fact that this is the most worked-up and talkative I've ever seen Saniya. Could you repeat the last part of how you found us again? I didn't quite catch that!" Violet called out to Saniya, looking up from writing on her arm.

"Alright, everyone, hold your horses!"

I looked up, and swerved around. Over at the door leading to what appeared to be a kitchen, a young woman with dark blue hair stepped out. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with a orange streak running down it neatly. A red bandana was tied around her head, and her bangs fell just on top of her round, orange-rimmed glasses. She appeared to be the worker here, judging from the just-used gloves on her hands. She fixed her glasses, and looked over at the boy and I.

"Hey, hey." She called out to me, and waved a hand for me to lower my weapon. "Don't go pointing stuff like that at my lackeys."

"What?" The redheaded boy called out at the comment.

I shot him one more glare, and then with a loud _CRACK_, my weapon disappeared in my hands, and I stood up in a more relaxed position. I shuffled a little closer to Ms. Adama and Hamilton, and turned over to the blue-haired woman. She looked about 20 from what I could tell.

"I'm taking this is your other friend, Miyya?" She said, turning to Ms. Adama.

"Uh huh." She replied with a nod. "I was actually afraid that we had lost her." She said, looking over at me.

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior, sir." I said, and fell to my knees in an apologetic bow.

"Uh... no, that's a good thing." She told me, looking down at me and scratcing the back of her head. "I was afraid you_ wouldn't_ have found us."

I stood back up, and saluted to her. "I should have not left you in the first place, sir. But..." I looked up to the heavens, and placed a hand on my heart. "It was for the name of Miru-chan."

"...O-Okay?" Ms. Adama said, staring at me with a strange look on her face.

"I should be taking a video of this." Hamilton chuckled, and stared at me as if she were recording every single one of my actions in her head.

"Hey, Miru-chan? That's who you were talking about earl—"

"YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK OF HER NAME, DISTRACTION BOY!" I snapped, and pointed at him threateningly.

"Actually, my name is Rex..."

"Alright! Alright! Everybody settle down!"

I turned over to the blue-haired woman, and then to Ms. Adama.

"Who is she, sir?" I asked, looking over at my client.

Ms. Adama looked over at me, and then stopped. "Oh, right, you don't know about her yet." She said, and waved a hand to the girl in question. "This is Mizumi Harudo. She was one of the scientist on my brother's team at the university."

I saw Ms. Adma bite her lip, and her eyes drift away slightly. I knew already that I shouldn't press her on the subject. She was prone to be a little sensitive about it, though she didn't show it.

"That's right." Harudo said, and grinned. "UST and proud, a great team it was indeed!"

She walked over to the desk in the center of the room, and looked down at a medium-sized framed picture. She looked at the picture with a small smile, and behind her glasses, I could see a flash of longing in her eyes.

"Proud... and everlasting." Harudo said. She slid onto her desk, sitting on it. Her hand pressed against the thin but messy spread of papers on the desk, and she leaned against her shoulder.

"Guys." Miyya called out to us.

"Yes, sir?" I called out.

Ms. Adama pointed at Harudo, but didn't say anything. She then proceeded to make what looked like to be the shape of a heart with her fingers in the air. Then she mouthed a few words that I didn't quite catch.

"Wait, wait, do that again."

I jumped, and shot around Hamilton and pushed her between me and the Distaction Boy who had suddenly appeared beside me. I glared at him, and growled.

"I'm not a human shield! I said this before!" Hamilton snapped at me in a low whisper.

"Did I do something wrong?" Distraction Boy said awkwardly, and I narrowed my eyes at his face.

"Anyways, Miyya, like he said, could you do that again? I just want to make sure." Hamilton asked Ms. Adama, and I turned to her as well.

Ms. Adama sighed, and repeated the process, pointing to Harudo.

"Mizumi..." Hamilton said in a whisper.

"Mizi..." Distaction Boy said with a nod.

Then she drew a heart with her fingers in the air.

"...Hearts?" Distaction Boy said indefinably.

"Loves..." Hamilton corrected him, and then turned back to Ms. Adama.

And then she mouthed the words.

"My... my... other." Hamilton tried to catch.

"Oh, my brother!" Distaction Boy whispered excitably.

"Oh, Mizumi loved your brother!" Hamilton completed the sentence in a low tone triumphantly as she crossed her arms.

Aaahhhh.

Wait.

Harudo what?

Hamilton then stopped, and froze in place, her eyes widening.

"Wait... Mizi what?" Distraction Boy said.

"What are you four talking about?" Harudo called out to us, looking over her shoulder from the picture she had been gazing at.

Ms. Adama looked over to her, and then back to us, and nodded.

"...OH." Hamilton said, and looked over at Harudo.

"Oh." Distraction Boy said, finally collecting his thoughts.

Oh.

* * *

><p><em>Lore's POV<em>

"AGH!"

Our assailant fell onto the grass, and I grabbed his hands from behind so he couldn't escape again. He struggled against my grip, having a great amount of strength, but I kept him down. He growled at me a low growl. Next to me in the frozen ground, were we had finally caught him, his sniper rifle disappeared with a _CRACK_.

Eon walked up from the front, holding his shotgun in hand, and I looked up at him.

"This guy looks a lot more than a rat to me." I said, looking down at him.

He wore light blue winter clothing, and professionally worn, too. It was heavy, but not thick, perfect for hunting in weather like this. Snow goggles covered his eyes, and a white scarf over his mouth. His dark blue winter boots shuffled in the snow as he struggled. As Eon approached, his glare shot up to him.

"Screw you." He snapped at him.

"Love to." Eon said with a smirk, and kneeled down to eye level with him. He moved the assailant's goggles from his eyes and looked at him, though I couldn't really see from my position. "Looks like I win this round, ya little sneak." He told him.

"That was an unfair advantage, you used one of your proxies!" The boy growled at Eon.

"He's not one of my proxies, but I found him. We can use anything we find, remember? He's not even a dark type." Eon told the boy as if the answer was obvious.

"Wait..." He said, stopping his struggling to think for a moment."Lucario aren't dark types?"

"Dear Arceus, why does _everyone_ think that?" I groaned, and nearly wanted to facepalm, but I had to keep my hands on his wrists. "We're _steel _and _fighting_ types. We aren't and never _have _been dark types! We're just capable of learning the moves!" I told him.

"Seriously?" The boy asked me with a doubtful tone, trying to turn to me, but unable to from his position.

"_Yes_." I stressed, tightening my grip.

"You still cheated, how did you read my movements? There was no way you could have done that with whatever powers YOU guys had! I stayed out of the shadows!" He snapped, looking at us demandingly.

"Oh, you caught him!"

_"Oh, you caught him!"_

Eon, the boy, and I turned to see the short stature of Mikey walk up to us, his headset still covering his ears like earmuffs, and the microphone set in front of his mouth. He smiled an innocent smile, fixing the bag on his back

"You can turn the mic off now, kid." I said to him, and nodded in approval. "Good job, looks like your stuff helped out once again." I said, and held the guy's wrists with one hand for a moment to fix the earpiece that Mikey had given me in my ear.

"You got a _scanner_? What the hell Eon?" The boy cried, turning over to the black-clad dark type.

"Oh, him? He came with the set." Eon said with a approving nod.

"And _you_." The boy said, turning to me. "How are you so fast? You're almost at _Saana's_ level!"

"Some things I'll reveal a later date." I said with a shrug.

Eon chuckled, and turned back over to the boy. "That's five to three. I win."

"Oh, shut it!" The boy said, and lunged forward at Eon, but I held him back. Arceus, this kid had some strength for being so scrawny. I swear, his wrist were so tiny underneath this coat of his.

...Wait.

"Wait, this was a _game_?" I cried.

"A game?" Eon echoed, and thought for a moment. "Hm... You could put it that way, but then I would mix it up with the _Game_ game..."

"You mean you used me to catch this guy for a _game_?" I said again, and glared at Eon.

"Hey, I helped you out, too, right? Research comes through experience." He said, and chuckled. I couldn't help but realize that he was right. I did learn a LOT from battling on this field with these people, and I even tested out Mikey's stuff. It was a win-win situation, I just didn't like the fact that he didn't tell me about this _before_ hand...

"Alright, you can let go of my girlfriend now." Eon said, and waved a hand at me.

"Listen, I really think..."

Wait...

Wait, what?

"Huh?" Mikey said, and my grip loosened on the wrists I was holding, making the person in front of me whip their hands away.

"Finally..." The person's voice said, and their hoodie fell off, and their scarf loosened. I finally was able to catch what this person's face looked like. Boyshort, snow blue hair, piercing icy blue eyes, and a light blue tail whipped from the person's side. Pink tinted the person's cheeks at the statement, and I stared at what I had just seen in shock.

"Y... Stop just saying it like that E—MPH!"

And that's when he grabbed her free wrist, yanked her up and kissed the girl.

I knelt there, looking up at the couple pressing each other's lips against one another's. Eon's arms wrapped around the girl's waist, and she trembled with her face growing redder, and kissed back. Mikey stood next to me, and couldn't take his eyes off the sight, unable to.

"...Whoa." He said, and blinked several times.

What's going on?

Eon broke the kiss, and pulled the girl in closer, holding his arms around her waist, and looking down at use from over her shoulder. The snowy-haired girl finally hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder. He smirked at us, and I stood up slowly, not taking my questioning eyes off of him.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend," He introduced the girl in his arms. "Vii Kirsi."

* * *

><p>I GOT IT DONE! AHAHA! AND OVER 11,000 WORDS, PEOPLE, AHAHA!<p>

Sorry I wasn't able to put in the full battle scene between Vii vs Eon, Lore, and Mikey, but I started to run low on time.

But anyways, REX AND MIZUMI INTRODUCTION. BUNCH OF REVEALED SHIPS! SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND. AHAHAHA!

Anyways, _Rex Pyre _is **Ice Krystal**'s, and _Mizumi Harudo _is **pokemon56476**'s. I HAD A LOT MORE FUN WRITING THEM THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD. So, yeah, Saniya's passion is VERY strong, and she's got some weird problems of her own that I really enjoy writing. I feel proud of this chapter, I like it a lot. I wish I was able to get some more OCs to make a couple cameos, though. Le sigh. But don't worry! More will come in the next chapter!

NOSUB TRIVIA

**R**ex, if you haven't noticed by now, has ADHD. That's one of the reasons I love writing him so much. It's a lot of fun.

**M**izumi is also one of my favorite characters! Besides Saniya. Plus, she's a lot of fun to draw.

**E**on and Vii have one of the most confusing relationships in the story, but only _one of_ them. You do not even _know_ how much weirdness is coming up.

**B**ut they are one of my favorite ships. I have a chart. There are more ships coming up! A LOT. THERE ARE A LOT OF CHARACTERS. GOSH DAMN DO I LOVE SCREWING WITH YOUR GUY'S CHARACTERS.

Anyways... I'm going to update the profiles as soon as I can. Depending on how much I do, I might do it real soon, or by tomorrow morning.

BUT QUESTION TIME.

**Find two ships you can spot and name them. Be sure to check if someone has already named a ship. You may use the OC list on the forum. Any character will do, of any gender. Crack, canon, or suspected canon. Anything. It's okay if you name a ship someone has already named by accident, I'll just put up both names.**

NEXT CHAPTER IS MYSTERIOUSNESS. AHAHAHA.

Oh! AND DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THERE'S A WIKI FOR STARRI STUDIOS? It has character profiles for everyone in NoSub, info for Amotodan, YUFO, Q7H, Options, EVERYTHING ABOUT STARRI STUDIOS. And everyone's helping out in working on it! The link is on my profile, just "starristudios" and then the ol' "wikia" dot com link. Just be appropriate when you edit! Check it out! IT'S ONE OF THE MOST FREAKING AMAZING THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN. SPECIAL THANKS TO **POKEMON56476** FOR BEING ONE OF THE BEST FANS EVER AND STARTING THE WHOLE SHENANIGAN. AAAAHHHH

-Starri

* * *

><p><strong>NoSub School<strong>

SPRING BREAK.


End file.
